


dancing girls

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Bookshop owner AU. Jazmín, en general, no era de entablar conversación con gente a la que no conocía. La verdad era que los ojos de la chica si brillaban. Le habían generado confianza, u otra cosa, tal vez, una sensación que no podía realmente describir, pero que ahora había sido reemplazada por completo.





	1. Chapter 1

“In her eyes shone the sweetness of melancholy.” – Virginia Woolf, _The Voyage Out_

 

 

 

Todavía no eran ni las diez de la mañana, pero Buenos Aires estaba hundida en una oscuridad profunda. La tormenta estaba al caer. La humedad pegajosa típica de los días de verano era otro claro indicador de la lluvia que seguramente estaba esperando a que Florencia Estrella pusiera un pie en la calle para desatarse con furia. Desde ese segundo piso, se podía ver con claridad a la gente apurando la marcha, o tratando de conseguir un taxi. Felipe, el joven que siempre se paraba en la vereda de enfrente cuando estaba por llover y se ponía a vender paraguas ya había concretado varias ventas. Flor pasó su dedo índice por el borde de su taza de té, dejando escapar un suspiro.

“¿Te aburro, Florencia?”

Su hermana Lucía ahora le prestaba atención exclusivamente a ella, al igual que sus otras hermanas. Miranda, mientras se reía por lo bajo, tratando de disimular. Virginia con una mueca en el rostro que le indicaba que tal vez debería haber estado prestando más atención. Y Carla, que le hacia un claro gesto de “no le des bola”, mientras articulaba con su boca, sin dejar que las palabras salieran, “¿te las vas a comer?” en clara alusión a las dos galletitas que no, Flor no iba a comerse.

“Para nada”, respondió.

“Bárbaro. Pero por las dudas, porque lo último que quiero yo es que vos te aburras, vas a ir a la reunión con la editorial _JarLe_ ”.

“Ay, pero si vos amas ir, ¿me vas a mandar solo para castigarme?”

“No puedo ir hoy. Así que vas a ir vos”, volvió a decirle Lucía. Flor resopló, molesta, sabiendo ya que su día estaba arruinado. Ese tipo de reuniones, de carácter social, por así decirlo, no eran nunca su fuerte. Flor prefería dedicarse a otro tipo de actividades dentro del negocio familiar.

 _Librerías Estrella_ había nacido en el garaje de su abuelo José, hacía más de 60 años. Al mando de su papá, Mario, las librerías habían crecido hasta transformarse en seis locales, todos en Capital Federal, pero con planes para pronto abrir uno en el Gran Buenos Aires. Ahora eran ellas, las cinco hermanas Estrella, quienes estaban al mando. Su papá solía darse una vuelta, aportando ideas, corrigiendo, preguntando. Le costaba alejarse y, luego de una infancia donde su padre no había estado realmente presente, a ellas les generaba una doble sensación de quererlo cerca y desear que no se metiera tanto en sus vidas, ya que nunca lo había hecho antes.

“La cita es a las 11. Pero vas a salir ya, porque siempre es bueno estar antes”, siguió diciendo su hermana, con un aire misterioso que a Flor la irritaba bastante. “Y no andes diciendo que sos una Estrella a las demás personas que te encuentres, eh”.

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque vos siempre andas diciendo que te gustaría que te tomen en serio por quien sos, no por esta librería o por papá. Bueno, ahora a provecha la chance y, si llegas a pegar algún contacto que nos pueda servir, entonces vas a saber que fue por vos”.

La lógica estaba de parte de Lucía, pero había algo que a Flor no terminaba de cerrarle. No iba a ganarle, de todas maneras, así que simplemente agarró sus cosas y partió hacia la editorial. La librería que tenían en Palermo solía funcionar como una especie de casa central. Ahí se podía encontrar a las Estrellas las mayorías de los días, ahí se tomaban las decisiones importantes y ahí se encontraban esa misma mañana.

Flor no tardó en conseguir un taxi. El viaje era corto y el taxista no parecía interesado en darle charla. Todo se estaba dando justo como ella necesitaba, pero, en vez de estar tranquila, eso le generaba a Flor mucha ansiedad. Era obvio que algo estaba por salir mal, terriblemente mal.

Cuando llegó, el recepcionista la recibió y la hizo pasar a una pequeña sala de espera, prometiéndole que es algunos minutos sería atendida. El lugar estaba pintado de un azul lindo. Esa clase de azul que calman. Los sillones se veían cómodos y toda la energía del lugar le resultaba a Flor muy tranquilizadora. En uno de los sillones individuales, sentada y leyendo, había otra joven. “Buen día”, dijo Flor, no queriendo ser maleducada.

La joven se despegó de su libro y buscó la voz con su mirada. “Buen día”, repitió, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Amable pero guardada. Su pelo colorado era complementario al azul de las paredes, Flor notó de inmediato. Se sentó sobre el sillón que estaba en la pared de enfrente. Después de todo, el lugar estaba vacío y tenía más sentido dejar espacio entre ambas. El reloj de pared marcaba las diez y cuarto. Flor ya sabía que iba a estar esperando un largo rato.

Sacó su celular, con la intención de entretenerse, pero justo en ese momento, la chica que estaba frente a ella cerró su libro y Flor pudo ver la tapa con claridad.

“Me encanta _Dublineses_ ”, dijo antes de poder evitarlo. Enseguida le dio vergüenza. Quedaba como una metida. La joven la miró con sorpresa, pero le sonrió.

“A mí también. Es uno de mis libros favoritos”.

“¿Lo leíste muchas veces?” le preguntó Flor, curiosa.

“Uff. Ya perdí la cuenta de tantas veces. La primera vez tenía 14”.

“Eras chiquita”.

“Si. Mi abuela siempre me decía que no había que tenerle miedo a Joyce”.

“Suele pasar. El miedo a Joyce, digo”.

Y luego se quedaron calladas. Flor ya se había arrepentido de haber comenzado una conversación. Antes estaban en silencio, pero ahora estaban incomodas. Y no había existido ninguna necesidad de que la cosa fuera así. Chasqueó los dedos involuntariamente. Lo hizo tres veces seguidas. Era una tontera. La chica ni la conocía. Seguramente estaba aliviada de no tener que seguir charlando.

“¿Vos lo leíste?” le preguntó la chica, a pesar de lo que Flor había razonado.

“ _Pregunta boluda_ ”. No había manera de evitar el insulto, Flor lo sabía, ya llevaba muchos años conviviendo con su tourette, pero igual se sonrojó, del mismo modo que siempre lo hacía. La chica, para su sorpresa, se rió.

“Si, la verdad”, le dijo. “Es que soy medio colgada. E intensa. Con lo que me gusta. Entonces como que me mandé a hablar y me olvide que me habías dicho que te encantaba. Y si te encanta es porque lo leíste”.

Flor asintió. Era verdad que se la notaba…intensa. No intensa mal. Había algo en ella que la vendía. Tal vez era la manera de mirar que tenía. Fija. Atenta. “Lo leí varias veces. Pero por primera vez, de grande _hmm_ ”.

“Yo creo que los libros nos llegan en el momento justo que nos tienen que llegar. No hay que apurarse”, le dijo con una sonrisa. A Flor le gustaba como hablaba. Era una voz tranquila, pero fuerte. Como si todo lo que dijera fueran certezas. Y le sonaba muy melódica, también.

“¿Trabajas en una librería?” inquirió.

“Si. _Del Río_. Así se llama. Está acá a 20 cuadras”.

A Flor le sonaba el nombre, pero mentiría si decía que sabía cuál era. Debería ser una librería pequeña, nada de franquicias. Lucía no hacía más que hablar de otras franquicias, así que Flor la hubiera reconocido. “Que lindo”, le dijo, porque no quería decirle que no la conocía. “¿Viniste a una reunión ejecutiva?” preguntó.

“Si. Me aburren bastante”, le respondió, revoleando los ojos. Flor se sentía igual. “Me gusta más la parte creativa, ¿sabés? Más ahora en verano, que tenemos muchos talleres y cursos. Me encanta diseñar eso”.

Flor asintió. La joven era intensa, si, y apasionada, Flor podía darse cuenta. “¿Vos también trabajas en una librería? ¿O sos editora?”

Flor dudó. Lucía le había pedido que no revelara su identidad, pero en realidad Flor había logrado hacer este contacto sin necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Qué tendría de malo decir quién era ahora? Por otro lado, no tenía ganas de ver la típica mueca de reconocimiento que siempre se formaba en la gente cuando decía su apellido. No quería arruinar la sonrisa que la chica le estaba ofreciendo desde que había comenzado la conversación. Había algo en esa sonrisa que la hacía sentir extrañamente calma.

“Señorita Estrella, la están esperando”, dijo el recepcionista, entrando al salón con poca gracia y decidiendo por ella. Bueno, era lo mejor, de todas maneras. No le gustaba jugar a la misteriosa. Dirigió su mirada a su compañera y se sorprendió al ver que no era reconocimiento, ni sorpresa, ni nada de lo que estaba esperando lo que vio en su rostro. La chica se rió irónicamente, negando con la cabeza.

“La verdad, ustedes no tienen cara”, le dijo.

“¿Qué?” le respondió, sin saber de que estaba hablando.

“Te mandó Lucía, ¿no?”

“Si”, dijo Flor, pero se dio cuenta enseguida que había sido una respuesta equivocada. La chica estaba colorada, mirándola como si Flor le hubiera hecho algo terrible.

“Son increíbles ustedes. ¿Te mandó a espiarme?”

“¡No!” dijo Flor, que seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo.

“Yo puedo ser boluda una vez. Pero si cree que me va a hacer lo mismo dos veces, decile que está muy equivocada”.

Flor se quedó callada, sin saber que pasaba, pero si entendiendo que Lucía la había mandado a propósito. Ella nunca se perdía las reuniones con las editoriales. Y había insistido tanto para que no diga su apellido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

“Mira…” Flor se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la joven.

“Señorita Estrella”, volvió a decir el recepcionista, que Flor había olvidado seguía allí. “La están esperando”. Flor bufó, sin saber bien qué hacer. No parecía que iba a lograr hacer entrar en razón a la chica, o explicarse. Tal vez era lo mejor, dejar que las cosas se calmen. Se paró desganada y, dedicándole una última mirada para encontrarla mirando el techo y todavía negando con la cabeza, Flor se dirigió a su reunión.

*****

La reunión duro veinte minutos más de lo que Flor esperaba, que eran cinco. No tenía idea ni de que habían estado hablando pero, aparentemente, había contestado siempre lo que debía contestar, porque no había habido ningún inconveniente. Pero se la pasó todo el tiempo pensando en la chica de la sala de espera. ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho Lucía? ¿Por qué la mandaría a espiarla? ¿Y realmente la había mandado a espiarla? Flor salió de la sala de conferencias donde se había llevado la reunión al trote, llegando a la sala de espera para ver que estaba vacía. No había rastros de ella.

Pensó en preguntarle al chico de la recepción, pero después creyó que lo mejor sería primero hablar con Lucía y aclarar las cosas. Afuera ya estaba lloviendo. Se puso el piloto y abrió su paraguas, pero claro que llovía de costado. Le costó encontrar un taxi y para cuando lo hizo, ya estaba empapada. Sentía un malhumor increíble. Había sentido que todo iba a salir mal y no había estado tan errada. Para colmo de males, el taxista la dejó una cuadra antes, para no “meterme en el lío”.

Entro a la oficina del segundo piso bastante enojada. Al verla, Miranda se largó a reir. Virginia la miró preocupada, en cambio, pero Flor fijó su mirada directo en Lucía. “¿Vos me mandaste a espiar a alguien?” preguntó, cambiando de táctica sobre la marcha. Tenía pensado sacarle de mentira a verdad, pero nunca había sido una persona particularmente paciente. Virginia la miró a Lucía sorprendida.

“¿De qué hablas?” le preguntó Lucía, haciéndose la desentendida. Pero Flor ya la conocía.

“De una piba _raba roja_ , de una piba colorada, de una librería, _Del Río_ ”, dijo, recordando el nombre del lugar.

“Lucía, no te lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar a esa piba en paz?” dijo Virginia.

“¿Entonces si me mandaste a espiar?”

“Y claramente hiciste un trabajo horrible”.

“No te lo puedo creer, nena”, dijo Flor, sintiéndose una boluda.

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Miranda, desorientada. Flor se dejó caer en una de las sillas. No era la indicada para dar explicaciones.

“Lo que pasa”, empezó Virginia, “es que esta chica tiene un negocio acá a unas cuadras. Desde hace que, ¿cinco años?” preguntó mirando a Lucía, que asintió con la cabeza. “Y en verano tiene un montón de talleres re lindos y Lucía cree que nos roba gente, aunque las ventas de verano no varían,  según los números. Y hace un par de años, Lucía le robó una de sus ideas y se armó feo. Pero desde entonces, la piba se avivó y tiene mucho cuidado con Lucía y todo lo que tenga que ver con las Estrellas”.

“¿Me estás jodiendo, Lucía?” preguntó Miranda.

“Ay, no se hagan las inocentes. Los negocios son así. Listo”.

Lucía solía decir esa frase muy a menudo. “Los negocios son así”. Era una frase cien por ciento Mario Estrella. Clara prueba de que, por más que a veces lo intentaran, las Estrellas no podían despegarse de él. Flor suspiro molesta.

“Me hiciste quedar para el orto, Lucía”, dijo con una mezcla de enojo y cansancio.

“Si ni sabés quien es esa piba, Flor, ¿qué importa?”

“Importa, porque fue re amable conmigo _hmm_ y yo quedé como que había ido a sacarle información. Como una pendeja”. Era así. La chica había sido tan cálida con ella. Había notado su tourette, Flor estaba segura, pero no se le había quedado mirando, como era habitual, ni se había puesto incómoda, como también pasaba a menudo. Y le había sonreído siempre tan lindo.

“Ya está Flor, a esta mina no la vez más”, le dijo Lucía cerrando el tema. “Y eras mi última carta para averiguar algo, así que mejor sentite mal por eso”.

*****

“Harta me tienen”, dijo Jazmín. Llevaba no más de veinte minutos reacomodando el estante de las biografías con meticulosidad.

“Dejalos”, le respondió Lolita mientras le pasaba una pila de libros dedicados a la familia Borgia.

“Pero todos los días lo mismo”, se quejó. “El pelado de traje”, dijo bajando la voz, “de lunes a viernes, a las doce clavadas. Y las dos chicas, martes y jueves, sin falta. Me tiene harta esta gente del aire”.

Su amiga asintió, pero Jazmín sabía que simplemente pretendía estar de acuerdo para aplacarla. Esa “gente del aire”, como Jazmín la llamaba, eran personas que solían entrar al negocio sobre la hora del mediodía. Caminaban, tocaban un par de libros y se iban siempre sin comprar nada. Ni un señalador. Era claro que entraban para escapar del calor agobiante de la ciudad y refugiarse en el fuerte aire acondicionado que Jazmín siempre tenía muy por debajo de los recomendados 24 grados.

“¿Esto es por lo que pasó con las Estrellas?”

“No, esto es por la gente que entra, toquetea y no compra nada”.

“Pasó hace como un mes, Jazmín”.

“Pasó hace una semana, ¿qué decís?”

“Ah, viste que era por eso”, dijo su amiga, triunfante.

“No quiero hablar más de eso”, dijo, sintiendo las ganas de hablar de eso subiéndole por la garganta.

“¿Sería Virginia?”

“No sé, Lolita, no me dijo su nombre”.

“Bueno decime como era”.

“Que sé yo”, respondió, molesta, pero dispuesta a describirla. “De tu estatura. Morocha, con flequillo, pelo medio ondulado. Ojos marrones, pero como brillantes…”

Lolita se rió, tapándose la boca, pero Jazmín se dio cuenta igual. “¿Qué?” preguntó.

“Nada, boluda. Ojitos brillantes, ¿quién dice eso?”

“Es una manera de decir, Lolita, como cuando…”

“¿Es linda?” la cortó su amiga.

“¿Qué?”

“Si era una chica linda”.

“No importa eso”, respondió Jaz, de manera automática. “No quieras sacarme de lo que pasó. Y espero que vos te estés cuidando, sos muy bocona”.

“Si soy una tumba”, dijo Lolita. “Pero escuchame, no creo que sea Virginia”, insistió su amiga, que había conocido a más de una Estrella, “porque tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca y si ojitos lo tuviera, con tu capacidad de observación, ya me lo hubieras dicho”.

Jazmín dejó pasar las claras insinuaciones de su amiga y se concentró en el hecho de que no era, entonces, Virginia quien había querido robarle información. Le intrigaba, aunque iba a negarlo a muerte, saber cuál de las hermanas había sido. Se sentía como una boluda, aun cuando ya habían pasado varios días. Realmente había pensado que la chica tenía buenas intenciones e interés en lo que estaban hablando, incluso cuando habían hablado de puras pavadas.

No le gustaba sentirse engañada y menos cuando pensaba que podría haberle terminado contado todo lo que la chica necesitaba saber. Jazmín, en general, no era de entablar conversación con gente a la que no conocía. La verdad era que los ojos de la chica si brillaban. Le habían generado confianza, u otra cosa, tal vez, una sensación que no podía realmente describir, pero que ahora había sido reemplazada por completo. Siguió acomodando libros a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Lolita sobre ella.

“Ya fue, boluda”, volvió a decir su amiga. “Dale, hay que renovar energía”.

Jazmín sabía que Lolita tenía razón. Las Estrellas no valían su malhumor.

*****

“No doy más. Paremos a descansar”, le pidió Miranda, ya bajando su marcha en la cinta de al lado.

“Yo estoy bien, vos pará si querés” respondió Flor, concentrándose en los movimientos de sus piernas y tratando de mantener su respiración regulada.

“Le estás dando con todo, nena”, dijo su hermana, que ahora ya caminaba sobre la cinta. Flor asintió, sin querer gastar más aliento en palabras. “Me tenés que contagiar un poco de esa energía”, siguió, ya casi parando. Flor volvió a asentir.

Amaba a Miranda con todo su ser, pero deseaba que su hermana no la hubiera acompañado al gimnasio esa mañana. Flor no quería pensar. Y su hermana parecía encaprichada en hablarle de cuanto tema se le ocurriera, desde el calor que seguía azotando la ciudad (recién había comenzado febrero, ¿qué esperaba realmente?) hasta como empezaría una conversación si alguna vez conociera a Ryan Gosling (¿qué?).

Florencia estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y su terapeuta le había recomendado hacer ejercicio para poder canalizar un poco de la energía que le recorría el cuerpo todo el tiempo. Había sido muy clara cuando le había dicho que no era una solución, pero Flor era buena con los parches. Llenaba las cosas de parches hasta que la presión los hacía volar y ahí, bueno, todavía faltaba para eso, no podía pensar tan hacia adelante.

“¿Estás nerviosa por lo de Dani?” preguntó Mirada. Se había sentado frente a ella, en el piso.

“No”, respondió. Era una mentira, pero tampoco quería hablar del tema. Su relación con Daniel, ya con seis meses de antigüedad, era un de las tantas cosas que le generaban estrés. En unos días iba a ir a cenar con sus padres por primera vez y era verdad que la situación la tenía algo nerviosa. Había un tipo de situación social que siempre la hacía sentir así.

“Es normal si lo estás”, insistió su hermana.

“Ay, Miru”, dijo molesta, comenzando a bajar la intensidad de la caminata, “estás como muy _hincha huevos_ pesada, últimamente”.

“Y vos re malhumorada”, contestó su hermana instantáneamente.

Flor pensó en negarlo, pero no había caso. Se daba cuenta de que su estado de ánimo no era del más alegre y deseaba poder cambiarlo, ella no solía ser así, pero todavía no había descifrado el porqué de su humor. Y era difícil cambiar algo cuando no sabías exactamente qué era lo que la tenía así. Suspirando, bajó de la maquina sin dificultades y se puso a elongar. Miranda no lo había hecho, pero no quiso decir nada para no seguir aumentando su fama de irritable.

Miranda la miró todo el tiempo mientras Flor se movía. La estaba midiendo, pensando en si decirle o no algo. Conocía esa expresión muy bien. “Dale”, le dijo, “decilo”.

“Tengo algo para vos”.

“¿Algo para mí?” pregunto Flor, sentándose a su lado.

Miranda asintió. “Sé que no te gusta estar peleada con la gente y lo mal que te quedas cuando alguien está enojado con vos. Y sé que esto te está molestando, entonces te conseguí la dirección de la chica de la librería”, explicó su hermana mientras tipeaba en su teléfono. “Y si querés, podes ir a aclararle la situación. Ahí te lo mande por mensaje”, le dijo y se paró.”Me voy a cambiar”, dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el vestuario. Había caminado varios pasos cuando se dio vuelta y la miró. “Jazmín”, le dijo. “La chica se llama Jazmín”.

*****

Su hermana tenía razón. Flor odiaba que la gente estuviera enojada con ella. Más en situaciones como en la que se encontraba. Eso realmente había sido un malentendido. Técnicamente Jazmín había tenido razón. Lucía sí la había mandado a espiar. Pero Flor no lo sabía, y quería por lo menos aclarar eso. Golpeó sus dedos contra su copia gastada de _El cuento de la criada_ y suspiró.

Por alguna razón, el nombre _Jazmín_ parecía corresponder con lo poco que había aprendido de la joven. Era un nombre fresco, relajado, y así se había sentido ella antes de que se enojara tanto. Seguro estaba bien perfumada, también, pensó Flor. Parecía la clase de persona que siempre olía bien, ya fuera por su perfume, o su jabón, o su shampoo. “Jazmín”, dijo en voz alta, probando el nombre en su boca.

Era una tontera lo mucho que había pensado en la chica desde ese fallido encuentro. Era por el mal trago de la pelea y lo inconcluso del asunto, estaba segura. Tenía que ser eso. Y sabía cuál era la mejor manera de solucionarlo. Y ahora también tenía las herramientas para hacerlo.

*****

El arroz que había preparado la noche anterior tenía sabor a poco. Era completamente su culpa. Había estado distraída y había arruinado la receta. No estaba incomible, no, pero los sabores se habían mezclado de manera tal que no podían distinguirse. De solo mirarlo, ya había sabido que no iba a estar bueno, pero es lo que se había llevado para almorzar y había estado esperando toda la mañana para tomarse ese descanso.

Jazmín disfrutaba mucho de almorzar en el depósito. Amaba el aire libre, era verdad, pero había algo de estar comiendo entre libros que le hacía alcanzar una paz absoluta. Movió su copia de _El asesino ciego_ para no mancharlo con la comida. Aunque el ejemplar era tan viejo y había sido leído tantas veces, que no iba a mortificarse por una mancha más.

Ya pasada la mitad del verano, Jazmín podía admitir que los talleres de literatura habían sido todo un éxito. Sobre todo los de los niños, que eran casi un punto débil para Jazmín. Amaba iniciar a jóvenes lectores en un viaje que sabía era de ida y llenarlos de técnicas y material para que pudieran explorar de todas las maneras posibles. El inconveniente con las Estrellas había quedado atrás, era verdad, y Lucía no había intentado nada más, pero de alguna manera, sentía Jazmín, se había quedado con las ganas de plantarse con más fuerza; de hacerles saber que con ella no se iban a meter nunca más.

Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por Lolita, que entró al depósito haciendo tanto ruido como era característico de su persona. “Eu”, le dijo, llamando su atención, como si fuera necesario. “Te buscan”.

“¿Quién?”

“Ojitos brillantes”, le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

Jazmín sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando, pero no iba a darle el gusto.”¿Quién?”

“Florencia Estrella”, le dijo. “Era Florencia, al final”.

Jazmín se paró decidido, aunque una parte de ella estaba nerviosa. “Vos quedate acá”, le dijo a Lolita, quien hizo puchero, pero se dejó caer sobre la silla en la que Jazmín estaba sentada hacía unos segundos.

Salió del depósito para encontrarse con Florencia Estrella parada cerca del mostrador, moviendo su hombro de arriba abajo y con vaso descartable para llevar, de esos que te daban en la cafetería de la esquina. Cuando la vio, Florencia le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Jazmín se rehusó a devolvérsela. “Hola”, le dijo. “Traje esto para vos”, le dijo extendiéndole el vaso. Jazmín no lo tomó, algo confundida por el gesto. Florencia mantuvo su brazo en el aire por algunos segundos hasta que pareció rendirse y lo apoyó sobre el mostrador. “Te lo dejo acá _hmm_. Lo podés tomar después”.

“Sos muy descarada de venir acá”, le dijo Jazmín, enojada, pero con la voz calma. No quería hacer un escándalo, no era su estilo.

“Entiendo que te parezca así, pero si me dejás explicar…”

“¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué me fuiste a espiar? ¿Sabés lo bajo qué es eso?”

“Si, lo sé, por eso te pido…”

“Encima venís acá, ¿te mandó Lucía?”

“De verdad que yo…”

“No tienen cara…”

“¿Sabés qué? Ahora _hmm_ no te explico una mierda”, le dijo, el tono de voz tranquilo con el que había empezado ahora olvidado. Jazmín se sorprendió. “Vine acá porque no quería que tuvieras una impresión equivocada porque por alguna razón eso me importaba, pero si no estás dispuesta a escucharme, entonces yo no estoy dispuesta a explicarte”.

Se quedaron mirando mientras el silenció se extendió entre ambas. Los ojos de Flor brillaban igual cuando estaba enojada, pensó, pero con otro tipo de intensidad. Le gustaban más cuando estaba hablando de Joyce. Aunque no le gustaban y punto. Eso era una forma de decir.

“Mira, Florencia…”

“No. No te mereces mis explicaciones _raba peleadora_ , ni que yo me sienta mal por haberte hecho sentir mal. Chau”, le dijo y se fue. Así como si nada, se fue. Jazmín dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

“Ay, boluda, fuiste re dura, la mina se vino a disculpar” le dijo Lolita.

“¿Estabas escuchando?”

“Obvio, boluda”, le respondió. “Se vino a disculpar”, le repitió.

“No quería sus disculpas”.

“Que cabeza dura que sos”, le dijo y se alejó de ella para acercarse a un cliente que parecía perdido. Jazmín suspiró, tratando de no pensar en si había sido dura o no. Ellas habían empezado. Tomó el vaso que Florencia había dejado sobre el mostrador y se dio cuenta de que estaba escrito su nombre. _Jazmín_ , decía, y a su lado había una carita feliz. Sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no pudo ponerle nombre a la sensación.

*****

Flor no sabía que había esperado. Su semana había empezado mal, con ese incidente en la librería _Del Río_ y el malhumor subsecuente que esto le había generado, y estaba claro que iba a terminar mal, también, exactamente como había sucedido con la cena desastrosa que había tenido con la familia de Dani. Todavía en el restaurant, vio al mozo acercarse con la cuenta y no sintió siquiera un poquito de sorpresa.

Los padres de Dani se habían ofendido ante la cantidad de veces que Flor había insultado, sabiendo de antemano que no era algo que ella podía evitar. Flor no esperaba que Dani se enfrentara  a sus padres, claro que no. Esperaba poco de Dani, en general, se había dado cuenta esa noche. Pero si esperaba que no se fuera como un cobarde apenas sus padres habían decidido que la velada estaba terminada, y si esperaba que la hubiera cuidado, con la tibieza que lo caracterizaba, aunque sea.

Mañana llegaría a su lugar de trabajo lleno de flores y globos y bombones y declaraciones públicas que no servían para una mierda. Era fácil, hacerlo frente a sus empleados y los clientes que lo miraban como el romántico que Dani creía ser. Pero no sabía hacerlo en la intimidad de cuatro paredes y no sabía hacerlo cuando realmente contaba.

Flor pagó, dejando una propina abultada. Después de todo, el joven mozo también había tenido que soportar los destratos de los padres de Daniel. Sacó su celular para pedir un uber y salió a esperarlo afuera, respirando con dificultad en la noche húmeda. ¿Acaso era eso lo que merecía ella? ¿Tibieza y cobardía y un amor que no sabía quererla bien? Nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, pero había habido algo en Dani que le había gustado mucho. No recordaba ahora que era.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y los apretó con fuerza. No quería hacer esto allí, en la vereda de un restaurant que ya la había visto hacer el ridículo lo suficiente por una noche. Pero, como tantas otras cosas en su vida, Flor tampoco pudo controlar eso. Las lágrimas caían y caían y Flor solo quería irse a su casa. La gente la pasaba de largo, casi sin prestarle atención. Tantas veces había deseado ser invisible y justo ahora, que le hubiera gustado que alguien se detuviera, que le tocara el hombro aunque fuera con lastima, ahora parecía que lo había logrado.

“¿Florencia?”

Escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de quien menos esperaba y menos deseaba la viera así.

Jazmín estaba parada frente a ella, mirándola con esa misma lástima que Flor había deseado un minuto atrás. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó.

“ _Pregunta boluda_. ¿Qué te importa a vos eso? ¿Ahora si tenés ganas de escucharme?”

“¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?” preguntó Jazmín, ignorando lo que le estaba diciendo Flor. Tenía ganas de pelear. Se había quedado con las ganas de pelear que había acumulado durante toda la noche.

“Necesito que te vayas y me dejes en paz”.

“Si querés puedo llamar…”

“¿No entendés lo que es basta? Hace unos días no podías más de querer mandarme a la mierda _hmm_ , ¿y ahora te querés hacer la amiga?” Jazmín se quedó mirándola. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no salió de ella ni una palabra más. ¿Se estaba descargando con la persona equivocada? Si, era probable, pero Jazmín la odiaba de todas maneras, así que poco importaba.

Su auto llegó y Flor se subió sin volver a mirarla. Lloró todo el viaje y por el resto de la noche.

*****

Jazmín tenía dos cuentas de Instagram: una para la librería, que actualizaba constantemente y en la cual mantenía cierta estética, y otra personal, que no usaba demasiado. No utilizaba ninguna de las dos cuentas para pasarse horas mirando el perfil de otras personas, ni de otros comercios. Simplemente era algo que no hacía. Por lo cual no estaba segura de porqué hacia más de una hora que estaba en la cuenta de Florencia Estrella.

Había llegado ya a marzo de 2014.

Culpaba al encuentro que habían tenido algunas horas atrás. Se había quedado mal. Claramente, Florencia no se encontraba bien. Y Jazmín era la clase de persona que siempre se acercaba a alguien que no se encontraba bien. Florencia no había querido aceptar su ayuda y eso era muy entendible. La última vez que se habían visto, no habían terminado en buenos términos. Nunca que se habían visto habían terminado en buenos términos.

Deseaba saber si había llegado bien a su casa, y ese deseo la había llevado a la curiosidad, y la curiosidad había logrado que ahora conociera más sobre Florencia Estrella que lo que realmente quería. Florencia tenía 31 años y su cumpleaños era en mayo; le gustaba el fútbol e iba a la cancha con bastante regularidad; compartía mucho tiempo con sus hermanas y, por lo que indicaban las fotos, solían tomar de más cuando estaban juntas; tenía una foto con un tal Claudio Borghi, que aparentemente era alguien conocido, y que se repetía cada algunos meses bajo el epígrafe #tbt; le gustaba la poesía, Dickinson, en particular, parecía; tenía novio.

Y los ojitos le brillaban incluso a través de la pantalla de su celular.

Pero había algo en ellos que intrigaban a Jazmín. Si bien en casi todas sus fotos salía sonriendo, había algo más. Como una tristeza oculta, algo melancólico, tal vez. No podía descifrarlo desde una pantalla, pero a Jazmín le daban ganas de…de nada. A Jazmín no le daban ganas de nada.

Salió de la aplicación bruscamente cuando ese último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Listo. Había caído en la tentación, había revisado las redes sociales y ahora ya estaba. Había sido un comienzo y también una despedida. Con esa actitud patética le decía adiós para siempre a Florencia Estrella.

 

 


	2. Otoño

“Living, being in the world, was such a much greater and stranger thing than she had ever dreamed.”- Ursula K. Le Guin, _The Tombs of Atuan_

 

 

 

 

La música vibraba en las paredes del galpón. El aire se sentía pesado, producto de la cantidad de gente que se amontonaba para bailar, una sobre la otra, con movimientos toscos y poco elegantes, en su mayoría. Jazmín se abría pasó a los codazos, con cuidado de no derramar ese trago que había pagado demasiado caro para que fuera demasiado feo. Era la última vez que se dejaba convencer por Lolita para ir a un evento así. Seguir las locuras de su amiga, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, la ponían así, de un mal humor terrible.

Lolita le había insistido para que vaya, prometiéndole que era exactamente la noche de relax que necesitaba. Ahora que había pasado una hora adentro de ese galón, podía constatar que no era así para nada. Jazmín estaba molesta, aburrida, sin la cantidad de alcohol en sangre necesaria para que la fiesta le sacara una sonrisa y se sentía traicionada por su amiga, a quien había perdido de vista hacía ya más de media hora. Era su culpa que estuviera ahí un 21 de marzo, festejando el día del otoño. ¿Había acaso algo más palermitano que eso?

Cuando por fin pudo salir al patio del lugar, inhaló profundo, disfrutando del vientito que auguraba esa lluvia que venía escapando desde hacía varios días. En el patio había menos gente, sorprendentemente. Jazmín se apoyó contra la pared y dejó el trago en el piso. No lo iba a terminar, ¿para que seguir llevándolo a todos lados?

“¿No te gustó?” le preguntó un chico. Jazmín no lo había oído acercarse. Por regla, Jazmín no confiaba en la gente a la que no escuchaba llegar. Era un chico alto y rubio y con cara de que iba a irritar a Jazmín profundamente.

“No”, respondió, cortante, tratando de mostrarle que no estaba interesada en entablar charla con él.

“¿Querés que te consiga otro?”

“No”, volvió a repetir. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer esto.

“Eu, ¿qué pasa que me hablas así?”

“Nada, solo que no tengo ganas de hablar con vos”.

“Pero no me conoces”.

“Ni quiero hacerlo”.

“¿Tenés novio?”

“¿Tengo que tener novio para que no me interese hablar con vos?”

“Tenés novio”, sentenció el chico. Había logrado irritarla por completo, mucho antes de lo que Jazmín podría haber anticipado.

“No tengo novio, ni me interesa estar acá hablando con vos”.

“Dale, Peter”, dijo una tercera voz. Un chico de barba, un poco más bajo de quien ahora Jazmín sabía era Peter, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa poco sincera. Jazmín estaba segura de que lo conocía, pero no podía identificarlo. “Dejemos a la dama en paz, ¿te parece?”

“Que corta mambos, chabón”, dijo, pero levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. El otro chico, el de la barba, la miró como esperando algo. Un agradecimiento, suponía. Jazmín dejó escapar una risa incrédula. Eso no iba a suceder.

“¿Dani, estás acá?”

Una cuarta voz se unió al grupo, y Jazmín hubiera pensado que se encontraba en una comedia de situación, si no hubiera sido porque esa voz pertenecía a Florencia Estrella.

De ahí conocía al otro chico. Del Instagram de Florencia. Era el novio. Daniel, parecía que era su nombre.

“¿Qué haces acá?” le preguntó Florencia apenas se dio cuenta de quién era.

“Vine a la fiesta”, respondió Jazmín. Podría haberlo planeado, pero igual no habría logrado una respuesta tan estúpida como la que había dado.

“¿Se conocen?”preguntó Daniel.

Ninguna dijo nada. Iban a ignorarlo, esa parecía ser la estrategia. “¿Qué pasó?” le preguntó Florencia a su novio.

“Nada, acá, Peter siendo Peter”, explicó Daniel. “Es un buen pibe”, dijo, dirigiéndose a Jazmín exclusivamente, y actuando como si Peter no estuviera ahí, a unos pocos pasos de donde ella seguía apoyada contra la pared.

“Porque no van yendo con Peter, ¿dale? Yo ya voy”, dijo Florencia.

Ambos chicos se fueron sin mucho más escándalo y pronto Jazmín estaba sola con Florencia Estrella. Bueno, “sola” era algo relativo. En el patio había, después de todo, alrededor de veinte personas más. Pero nadie les estaba prestando atención.

“Es un boludo”, le dijo Flor.

“¿Daniel?” preguntó Jazmín, aunque sabía que Florencia no estaba hablando de él y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al instante de que salió de su boca. No quería pelear más con ella.

“Peter”, contestó Florencia, menos molesta de lo que Jazmín esperaba.

“Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con boludos, no te preocupes”.

“No debería ser así. Y no me preocupé”.

Jazmín estaba a punto de responderle cuando un ruido a lo lejos distrajo a ambas. Eran dos chicos, agachados contra uno de los arboles, vomitando. Florencia hizo una mueca de disgusto que a Jazmín le pareció adorable. “No hay nada como vomitar con alguien para llegar a ser viejos amigos, ¿no?”

Florencia volvió a mirarla. “¿De verdad? ¿Vas a citara Sylvia Plath ahora?”

“¿Qué es peor?” preguntó, sin intenciones de contestar, “¿Yo que la cito o vos que cazas la referencia al toque?”

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Florencia por fin permitió que una sonrisa adornara su cara. Era una sonrisa muy parecida a esa que le había dedicado el día que se habían conocido. Pero, así como había aparecido, volvió a desparecer con rapidez. Florencia chasqueó los dedos dos veces. “Yo me voy a ir”, le dijo y se dio vuelta.

“Para”, le pidió Jazmín, aunque no sabía bien para qué quería que se quede. Florencia dejó de caminar y, luego de varios segundos, volvió a voltearse hacia ella. Estaba esperando que Jazmín hablara. “Que…yo quería saber si estabas bien”, dijo. “La última vez que nos vimos…”

“Si”, la cortó. “Me acuerdo. Estoy bien, no hace falta que te hagas la que te importa”.

“No me hago nada…”

“Me tengo que ir…”

“Mira, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, entonces iría directo a ese día que viniste a la librería con el café y la carita feliz y dejaría que hablaras. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Lo que creo es que seguramente nos volvamos a encontrar…”

“Lo dudo mucho”.

“¿Si? Mirá todas las veces que nos encontramos ya. Solo pienso que tal vez podamos empezar de nuevo”.

“Bueno _hmm_ yo ya tuve es idea y tanto no te copó. Así que ahora ya está, Jazmín. Me tengo que ir, de verdad”.

Jazmín la dejó ir, molesta consigo misma por cómo había actuado. Y molesta con ella misma por algo más, algo más que no sabía bien que era. Se quedó en ese patio un rato más, pensando en nada. Cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, recién ahí volvió a entrar.

*****

“Che, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta medio cualquiera?”

“Si, me encantan las preguntas cualquiera”, le respondió su hermana mientras garabateaba en una libreta. Se suponía que tenía que estar trabajando, pero Flor no iba a meterse en eso. Pensó en como formular su pregunta para que no sonara tan raro lo que en realidad quería saber. Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana. Hoy Felipe vendía banderas, aprovechando el Boca-River que se jugaría en unos días.

“¿Alguna vez te pasó, con alguna persona, de sentir que ya la conoces? Y no la conoces. ¿Pero sentir como que hay algo que las conecta?”

Miranda levantó la vista de sus dibujos para mirarla. La estudió por algunos segundos antes de darle su repuesta. “La verdad que no, Flor, sorry”.

“Es una boludez igual”.

“No es una boludez”.

“Si. Son coincidencias y estoy leyendo demasiado en _hmm_ una cosa que nada que ver”.

La verdad era que Florencia llevaba toda la semana pensando en Jazmín. Había algo en ella que sentía conocido. No sabía que era, pero había algo casi magnético acerca de la chica, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo. El universo parecía querer que se siguieran encontrando. Si se dejaba llevar por esa primera conversación que habían tenido, entonces Flor pensaba que podrían haber llegado a ser amigas. Y Flor no tenía muchas de esas.

“¿Hablas de una persona en especifico, entonces?”

“No _raba roja_. No, no. No es nada. Olvidate que te pregunté”.

“Okey, pero sabés que podés hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, ¿no?”

“Si. Gracias, Miru”.

“De nada”, dijo, dejando por fin el anotador de lado para tomar la computadora. “Escuchame, ¿cuál es el clásico de esta semana?”

Era algo que hacían en _Librerías Estrella_. Un clásico por semana, a un precio que ya ni existía, para fomentar la lectura. Florencia agarró la planilla que Lucía había dejado más temprano esa misma mañana y leyó.

_La campana de cristal._

Obvio que era _La campana de cristal_.

*****

La semana se le había hecho eterna a Jazmín. No solía sucederle. Ella amaba trabajar y las horas volaban cuando estaba rodeada de libros. Pero había estado de mal humor y molesta, Lolita le había hecho saber, y ella no podía negarlo. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de su estado de ánimo. Por primera vez en muchos años, estaba realmente esperando el Viernes Santo para poder quedarse todo el día en su casa y no preocuparse por nada más que la comida que se iba a preparar mientras pasaba su mediodía mirando la serie que había dejado abandonada hacía ya varias semanas.

Le quedaba una hora para cerrar y le había dicho a Lolita que podía irse a su casa. Había sido un día lento, con poca actividad, y Jazmín no creía que el día fuera a levantar a esa hora. Con la llegada de abril, las ventas habían caído, pero era habitual que eso sucediera después de la vorágine de marzo y la locura por encontrar libros de texto para los colegios y universidades. No estaba preocupada, no, pero siempre era un periodo que la mantenía algo ansiosa.

La campana que indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente sonó y Jazmín levantó su mirada de donde se posaba en la sección de ciencia ficción para encontrarse con Florencia Estrella, parada junto a la puerta, y luciendo algo dubitativa. Jazmín se quedó justo donde estaba, esperando. Florencia caminó algunos pasos hasta quedar en el medio del negocio. Allí, sacó un pañuelo blanco  de su bolsillo y lo sacudió levemente.

A Jazmín le pareció lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

No pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó. Florencia se movió, nerviosa, le pareció, hasta donde Jazmín estaba. “Hola”, le dijo.

“Hola”.

“Vengo en son de paz”, dijo, volviendo a mover el pañuelo.

“Si, ya veo”.

Se formó un silencio extraño entre los dos. Jazmín se moría por decir algo, pero tenía miedo de decir algo equivocado. Florencia miraba sus alrededores con curiosidad. De repente, parecía no tener apuro. “Que lindo es este lugar”, le dijo. Pasó sus dedos sobre algunos de los libros en la parte de ciencia ficción. “Tiene como una onda muy…no sé cómo decirlo”.

“¿Pero es algo bueno?” preguntó Jazmín, nerviosa por lo que podría llegar a responder, aunque no sabía bien porqué.

“Si”, le dijo Flor. “Bueno. Lindo”. Sus miradas chocaron por un momento breve antes de volver a desviarse con rapidez.

“Me sorprende verte acá”.

“A mí también”, le dijo Flor. “ _Hmm_ no verte a vos acá, en este lugar. Sos la dueña, obvio. _Hmm_. Me refiero a que me sorprende estar yo acá”.

“Y…¿por qué estas acá?” inquirió Jazmín, tratando de moldear su tono para que la pregunta le saliera suave.

“No sé”.

“Ah”.

“Quiero decir, me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste de que nos íbamos a seguir encontrando la una con la otra y, bueno, no sé”.

“Quisiera empezar desde cero” dijo Jazmín, vociferando lo que le venía comiendo la cabeza desde hacía tiempo. “Ya sé que antes estuve medio forra y te juro que vos no me conoces, pero yo no soy así”.

“Está bien”.

“Si me esperas cinco minutos, termino de cerrar y podemos ir a tomar un café y hablamos, ¿te parece?”

“Me parece”.

Todavía quedaba un rato antes de la hora del cierre, pero de golpe, Jazmín sí creía que el día podía levantar. Salvo que no si se quedaba en la librería.

*****

Flor había preparado que decir durante toda la tarde, pero, cuando llegó y vio a Jazmín, todas las palabras se le escaparon. No terminaba de entender si había sido por nervios o porque Jazmín, está Jazmín, que aparentemente ya no pensaba que fuera una espía ni estuviera tratando de engañarla, hacía que todo se sintiera mucho más fácil. No importaba, en realidad, la razón.

“Bueno”, le dijo Jazmín, mientras echaba tres sobres de azúcar en su té. Era un montón.

“Bueno”, respondió Flor. Tres sobrecitos le parecían muchísimo. Jazmín no parecía la clase de persona que le ponía tres sobres de azúcar a las infusiones. Pero Flor se estaba distrayendo. “No fui a robarte ninguna idea. Es verdad que mi hermana tenía esa intención, pero yo no sabía nada. Ni sabía la historia que tenía con vos. Ni quien eras vos. Además, nunca me mandan a ese tipo de reuniones, te imaginarás porqué”.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Jazmín, sonando realmente curiosa. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

“No es mi fuerte”, terminó respondiendo. No quería entrar en eso. “Pero la cosa es que yo no sabía ni quien eras. Y si hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera hecho, de verdad”.

“Ya sé”.

“¿Lo sabés?”

“Te creo, quiero decir. Yo…es un tema que saca un poco lo peor de mí. La otra vez que viniste a disculparte, esa no soy yo. Y te quería pedir disculpas por eso, en realidad”.

“Estás disculpada”.

“Entonces, ¿estamos bien?”

“Estamos bien”, le respondió Flor, aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba eso para ellas.

Jazmín le sonrió y Flor se vio devolviéndole el gesto. Había algo reconfortante en ella. Era eso.

“Así que…¿te gusta leer mucho?” preguntó Jazmín antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

“Si. De chica no tenía muchos amigos _hmm_. Por lo del…” empezó, pero se detuvo bruscamente.  “Medio patético, ya sé, pero en los libros encontraba la compañía que me faltaba. Eran un escape”.

“No me parece patético”, le dijo, mirándola con algo que no era lástima, pero Flor tampoco sabía bien que era. “Yo tampoco tenía muchos amigos”.

“¿Posta?”

“Si. Vivía en un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad y mi papá era el intendente. No dejaba que muchos chicos se me acercaran. Y después, ellos ya ni quisieron”.

“¿Entonces leías mucho?”

“Si, mi abuela me traía un libro diferente cada semana. Encontré en ellos mucho de lo que estaba buscando”.

“Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba”.

Jazmín se rió. Se le achinaban los ojos cuando se reía, Flor notó. Pensó en que decir. No quería irse todavía. “Perdón, por lo del pibe de la otra vez. ¿Te estaba molestando?”

“Un pesado, pero no pasa nada. ¿Amigo tuyo?”

“Amigo de mi novio, en realidad”.

“Bueno, siempre hay algún amigo insoportable de nuestras parejas que nos tenemos que fumar, ¿no?”

“O todos”, le dijo Flor.

“¿Son todos así?”

“Uno más boludo que el otro”.

Jazmín volvió a reírse, pero Flor se sintió algo culpable de estar hablando así de los amigos de Dani. No estaba mintiendo, eso era cierto, pero tal vez no debería hablar de ellos con una persona a la que apenas conocía. “Mientras el boludo no sea tu novio, ¿no?”

Flor se rió incomoda. Tampoco estaba tan segura de eso.

*****

Después de Pascuas, tal como Jazmín sabía que iba a suceder, las ventas comenzaron a subir nuevamente. El fin de semana largo la había tratado de maravillas, o eso le dijo Lolita el lunes a la mañana, cuando se reencontraron nuevamente después de varios días sin verse.

“Es como que cambiaste el chip”.

“Sos una exagerada. Vos sabes que para mitad de abril siempre me pongo un poquito bajón”.

“Si, pero este año estabas pero, te lo juro”.

Jazmín se rió, pasando cerca de su amiga para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. “¿Ves?” dijo Lolita. “Demasiado feliz”.

Jazmín no le hizo caso y continuó ordenando la sección de libros de fotografía. Un cliente que había estado hacía unos minutos había dejado todo hecho un desastre. Había comprado, por lo menos. Sacó su celular para ver la hora y, como ya lo tenía en la mano, aprovecho para ver si tenía algún mensaje

Nada.

No era como si estuviera esperando un mensaje, tampoco. Era más bien que sentía algo de curiosidad. Flor y ella habían intercambiando números de teléfonos hacía ya varios días y, si bien no es que esperara que le mandara un mensaje, sí se preguntaba qué tipo de mensaje le mandaría. Era extraño, porque realmente no la conocía tanto, pero era como si todo lo que conociera de ella le gustara. Todo era muy alegre y positivo y lleno de algo que Jazmín en general no tenía en su vida.

Jazmín realmente creía que podían llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, decidió ser ella quien mandara el primer mensaje. Después de todo, Flor se había encargado de dar otros primeros pasos.

**Hola, Flor. Perdón que te joda, pero quería ver si me podías ayudar con una cosa.**

No lo pensó mucho. Sabía que si lo hacía, entonces empezaría a dudar y terminaría no mandando nada. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver su respuesta.

**Hola!! Si, obvio. Es sobre peinados? Soy muy buena en eso.**

A Jazmín le dio risa esa respuesta y estuve tentada a ponerle que sí, que era acerca de peinados.

“¿Con quien hablás?” le preguntó Lolita desde la otra punta del lugar.

“Con nadie”.

“Como te hace sonreír nadie, eh”, dijo su amiga, usando esa sonrisa que Jazmín tanto odiaba. Decidió ignorarla.

**No, pero lo tendré en cuenta. Es por unos libros.**

La conversación se extendió durante el resto del día y llegó hasta el momento que Jazmín no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos ni un minuto más y se vio obligada a despedirse. Jazmín lo sentía, si, si. Era el comienzo de una linda amistad.

*****

**Está acá otra vez. Te juro que no sé que viene a hacer. Está fresco pero no tengo puesta la calefacción.**

**Tal vez quiere declararte su amor y no se anima.**

**Que me ayude a declarar más en la afip comprando libros!!!!!!**

Flor no pudo evitar reírse. Hacía varios días ya que Jazmín le contaba de un muchacho (también conocido como el pelado de traje) que entraba a la librería todos los días a la misma hora pero sin comprar nada. Le había dicho que en verano entraba para refrescarse con el aire acondicionado, pero que ahora, con el tiempo fresco pero templado de mayo, no había una explicación lógica para las visitas.

A Flor le gustaba hablar con Jazmín. Ella nunca la hacía sentir mal, lo cual había sido inesperado, si pensaba en las primeras conversaciones que habían tenido. Jazmín no era rebuscada, ni se hacía la misteriosa. La hacía reír y siempre la alentaba a que le cuente cualquier cosa, aunque Flor sabía que sus quejas podían llegar a ser aburridas. Era casi como descubrir una nueva faceta de ella misma, cuando conversaba con Jazmín.

“¿Algo para compartir con la clase, Florencia?”

La voz de Lucía parecía siempre estar enojada cuando estaban en una reunión. También lo parecía fuera de ellas, la mayoría del tiempo, si Flor tenía que ser justa.

“Nada”, respondió y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su campera de jean.

“Igual que bueno que tengo tu atención”, dijo Lucía, y Virginia revoleó los ojos, “porque hay un temita que quería hablar con vos”.

“¿Un temita?”

“¿Nosotras nos podemos ir, entonces?” preguntó Miranda. Carla asintió con entusiasmo.

“No. Es un tema de carácter familiar”.

Flor no tenía ni idea de que podría ser.

“Me contaron”, empezó Lucía, dándole a todo un aire de misterio, “que ayer estuviste almorzando con Jazmín del Río. ¿Puede ser?”

“Si”, respondió Flor. Había sido la primera vez que se habían juntado desde que habían tomado café hacía ya casi un mes atrás. Si bien hablaban casi todos los días por el chat, les había costado coincidir con tiempos y horarios para encontrarse.

“Decime que no sos tan boluda de haberte hecho amiguita de Jazmín, Florencia, por favor”.

“¿Qué tiene?”

“¿Qué tiene? ¡Es la competencia!”

“Ay, Lucía, estás diciendo cualquiera. Lo de ella no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro”.

“Claro, y seguro no te anda preguntando cositas sobre nosotras, ¿no?”

“No, de hecho ni hablamos de eso”.

“Ay, Florencia…”

“Claro, ya veo como viene la mano _hmm_. No hay manera de que nadie quiera ser mi amiga a menos que sea para una ventaja personal. La boluda de Florencia, que a nadie le interesa a menos que…”

“No dije eso”.

“Pero es lo que estás dando a entender _vulva mala_ ”.

Flor se golpeó el pecho dos veces. Virginia quiso detenerla, pero Flor se paró. Hoy no quería la lastima de nadie. “Me voy a ir a trabajar. Si tenés algún comentario acerca de mi desempeño laboral, entonces perfecto. Todo lo demás, métetelo en el culo, Lucía”.

*****

El día de Flor había empezado para la mierda, era verdad. Pero de alguna manera, se había puesto aún peor durante el transcurso del mismo. La pelea con Lucía la había dejado muy malhumorada y sintiéndose muy tonta. Virginia había querido hablar con ella varias veces, pero Flor no tenía ganas de escuchar a su hermana y sus intentos conciliadores.

Le había costado concentrarse en el trabajo, al punto que había tenido que repetir tareas simples, que solían llevarle poco tiempo. Para sumar a su malestar, se había peleado con Dani. Eso no hubiera sido tan terrible si su novio no se hubiera presentado varias horas después, con una cantidad exorbitante de globos, declarándole su amor frente a todos los clientes de la librería. Ante los aplausos y caras de amor de todos los presentes, Flor lo había besado rápidamente en la mejilla. Odiaba cuando Daniel hacía eso.

Había optado por no concurrir a la tradicional cena de los miércoles, donde las cinco hermanas y su papá comían y tomaban a más no poder. No solía hacerlo, pero no tenía ganas de fingir querer estar allí. Le había dicho a su papá que estaba enferma y, si alguna de sus hermanas la descubría, entonces así sería. Tampoco estaba particularmente preocupada por ello.

Cuando llego a _Del Río_ , el cartelito de _cerrado_ ya estaba dado vuelta sobre la puerta. Las luces estaban prendidas, sin embargo, y las persianas abiertas. Podía ver el movimiento de una sombra dentro del lugar. No sabía por qué había ido. Sus pies casi que la habían llevado de manera inconsciente cuando Flor había salido de trabajar, con la intención de caminar un rato antes de volver a su casa. La campana de entrada retumbó en el silencio del lugar.

“Estamos cerrados”, dijo Jazmín, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

“ _Hmm_. Ya sé, pero pensé que podías hacer una excepción”.

“Flor”, le dijo sorprendida. “¿Qué haces acá?”

“Tuve un día de mierda”, dijo, apelando a la honestidad. “Y vine”. Si no podía explicarse a sí misma porqué estaba allí, entonces menos iba a poder explicárselo a Jazmín.

“Mirá”, le dijo Jazmín, acercándose a ella con cuidado. “Si me esperas diez minutos, termino de cerrar y podemos subir a tomar algo y charlar. ¿Querés?”

“¿Subir?”

Jazmín negó con la cabeza, como recordando algo. “Vivo arriba yo”.

“Si no te molesta”.

“Nunca”, le dijo y le sonrió muy fuerte. “Vení”, le pidió, “dame una mano así hacemos más rápido”.

Con la ayuda de Flor, les tomó menos de diez minutos terminar de cerrar. Para llegar a la casa de Jazmín, Flor tuvo que atravesar el depósito, lleno de libros y bolsas y otras cosas que Flor no podía identificar, y subir unas escaleras poco iluminadas.

La casa de Jazmín era exactamente lo que Flor hubiera esperado que fuera. Era extraño, ver tan plasmado en un espacio la personalidad de una persona. Pero todo era ella. Había libros por todos lados: distribuidos en dos bibliotecas grandes, sobre la cómoda, en el piso, justo al lado de una repisa, y, si Flor no se equivocaba, parecían también asomarse por debajo de su cama. Había un aire descomprimido, relajado. Flor se sentía más liviana de solo estar allí. Era chico, a modo de loft, pero perfectamente ordenado y limpio y lindo.

Por primera vez en el día, se sintió como si no tuviera que estar a la defensiva.

Por eso había ido, se dio cuenta. Porque quería sentirse así. Le pareció extraño que fuera allí donde lo había logrado, pero no quería pensar más. Decidió dejarlo para otro día.

“¿Te preparo un tecito?”

“Si”, le dijo Flor, acercándose a una de las bibliotecas para inspeccionar.

“¿Comiste? Mirá que preparo unos sándwiches de atún que te morís, eh”.

“No comí, pero no quiero joderte”.

“No te preocupes”, le dijo, y le guiñó el ojo.

*****

Jazmín se acercó a la mesa y apoyó una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dos sándwiches con una pinta bárbara, si se permitía ser honesta. Flor seguía mirando sus libros con cuidado. El aura nerviosa con el que había entrado hacía ya más de media hora parecía haberse disipado, pero Jazmín todavía podía ver la tensión en los hombros de su amiga. “Flor”, le dijo, tratando de no asustarla, ya que parecía muy concentrada. “Esto ya está”.

“Cuanto de Hemingway que tenés”, le dijo.

“Si”, dijo Jazmín, mientras las dos se sentaban en la mesa. “¿Sabés qué es lo que más me gusta de las novelas de Hemingway?” le preguntó.

“No. ¿Qué?”

“Cuando se terminan y no las tengo que leer más”.

Florencia largó una carcajada que llenó su casa de algo que en general Jazmín no tenía. Se llevó las dos manos a la boca para tratar de tapar la risa. “A ver si agarras al pez de una vez, padre, ¿no?” agregó mientras Flor seguía riendo. Era una linda sensación, hacerla reír de esa forma. De alguna manera, se sentía una privilegiada en poder haberlo logrado.

“A mí también me aburre un poco”, le admitió Flor.

“Y mirá que los probé todos, eh”, dijo. “Y hablando de probar, a ver qué te parece” dijo, señalando la comida. Flor lo agarró con una sonrisa y probó un bocado grande. Su cara en seguida se transformó en algo agradable.

“Esto está espectacular”.

“¿Te gusta? Es re fácil de hacer, si querés un día te enseño”.

Comieron casi en silencio, intercambiando pocas palabras, pero sin sentirse incómodas. Por el contrario, por lo menos para Jazmín, era lindo estar en silencio pero acompañada, después de un día de muchas palabras. Flor quiso ayudarla a lavar, pero era muy poco y Jazmín no sería una buena anfitriona si lo hubiese permitido. Sirvió nuevamente té en las tazas y volvió a sentarse junto a Flor.

“¿Me querés contar un poco de tu día?” le dijo, tentativamente, tratando de mostrarse abierta, pero sin querer parecer una pesada. Flor movió su hombro un par de veces de arriba hacia abajo y Jazmín contuvo las ganas de tocarla para ayudar a calmarla. No sabía si eso era algo con lo que Flor se sentiría cómoda.

“Me peleé con mi novio”, le dijo, pero Jazmín tenía la sospecha de que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir. O por lo menos, no todo lo que quería decir.

“Uy, que bajón”, le dijo, tratando de sonar comprensiva. Lo conocía poco, pero con haberlo visto una sola vez, más las cosas que a veces Flor le contaba, a Jazmín le parecía que Daniel no era justamente el novio del año. Pero jamás hubiera dicho algo así.

 “Yo no estoy enamorada de Dani”, dijo Flor y a Jazmín la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó en que decir, en como frasearlo. Flor lucía triste y ella solo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

“Bueno, el amor realmente no tiene un tiempo. No hay fechas para enamorarse, ni nada así. El amor se construye todos los días”.

“Es re lindo esto que decís. Pero yo siento que nunca voy a estar enamorada de él”.

“Perdón que me meta, entonces, ¿pero por qué seguís con él?”

“Porque quiere estar conmigo. Yo no soy tonta, Jazmín. Tengo un millón de problemas…”

“¿De qué hablás?” le preguntó.

“Ay, Jazmín, bastar de ser tan amable. Soy un desastre. Las puteadas y los tics y la vergüenza que le hago pasar a los demás…”

“No”, le dijo, tratando de cortarla, pero Flor se paró y comenzó a caminar por su departamento.

“Jazmín, dale”, le pidió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jazmín se paró y se puso enfrente de ella, cortándole el camino. No podía creer que Flor pensara tan poco de ella misma.

“Escuchame. Escuchame bien. Vos no sos un desastre. Sos la persona más…no sé ni cómo explicarlo. Iluminas todo lo que tocas. Y ya sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero tenés una forma de ver todo que me hace querer poder ser así, un poquito como vos. Todo se siente más liviano si estás alrededor. Y tenés una mente brillante e interesante y realmente creo que Dani no debe poder creer que una mina como vos le dio bola. Y no te lo digo ni por lastima, ni para hacerte sentir mejor, ni para ser amable. Te prometo que es la verdad”. Buscó en sus ojos para ver si le creía. No era más que la verdad.

“¿En serio pensás eso?”

“Si. Y no te mereces conformarte. Te mereces amar con locura”.

“Gracias”.

“No me tenés que agradecer por ser tu amiga”, le dijo. Amagó con acomodarle un mechón de pelo, pero sobre la marcha se arrepintió. Volvió a su silla, esperando que Flor la siguiera. Y así lo hizo.

“Vos seguro no tenés estos problemas, eh”.

“¿Qué problemas?” le preguntó, aunque sabía a qué se refería.

“De conformarte. Debés tener una lista interminable de tipos muertos por vos”.

“No te creas”, le dijo, tomando un largo sorbo de su taza y esquivando su mirada.

“Dale, no te hagas la humilde”.

“De verdad, no es así”.

“Ay, Jazmín”.

“No es así. Y si fuera así, bueno, tampoco me importaría”, admitió. De repente estaba algo nerviosa. Este tema no había surgido antes entre ellas. Jazmín vivía su vida libremente, eso era verdad, y no iba a cambiar. La mirada del otro no le pesaba. Pero igual contuvo el aliento antes de que Flor por fin preguntara.

“¿Por qué?”

“A mí, a mí no me gustan los hombres”, dijo. La miró a los ojos, combatiendo esas ganas de no hacerlo.

“Ah”.

“Si”.

El teléfono de Flor sonó y rompió el clima. “Tengo que atender”, dijo, y había cierta culpa en su expresión. Se paró para hablar y Jazmín aprovechó para ir al baño y darle espacio. Se miró al espejo y le reprochó algo a su reflejo. Se lavó la cara, tomándose su tiempo. Cuando salió, Flor estaba agarrando su cartera.

“Me tengo que ir”, le dijo. ¿La habría puesto incomoda? “Te juro que es una emergencia de mi hermana, que nos peleamos hoy _hmm_ y ahora surgió un tema con un proveedor y me tengo que ir”.

“No hay problema”, le dijo Jaz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Hicieron el camino hasta la puerta trasera del local en silencio. Cuando Jazmín abrió, Flor la miró por un instante y trató de decirle algo varias veces, pero parecía trabada. “Avisame cuando llegues, ¿sí?”

“Gracias”, le dijo Flor. Y después la abrazó. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Se habían visto pocas veces, era verdad, pero no eran de tocarse mucho. Jazmín tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero, cuando lo hizo, se permitió disfrutar de la calidez de Flor. Tenía un perfume riquísimo. Un par de segundos después, se habían separado y Flor se estaba alejando.

Cuando esa noche se fue a dormir, Jazmín se sintió rara. El ejemplar de _Tener y no tener_ que Flor había estado ojeando estaba fuera de lugar, apoyado sobre la mesa en la que habían comido. Era casi metafórico, ese pedazo de su casa fuera de lugar, sintiéndose extraño pero correcto a la vez, desordenado por Flor.

*****

Flor tomó aire y entró. El lugar estaba bastante lleno de gente. La vio en el mostrador, terminando de cobrarle a un cliente. Se apuró para llegar antes de que alguien más requiriera de su atención.

“Buen día”.

“Flor. Hola”. La había sorprendido.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Flor había estado en el departamento de Jazmín. No habían hablado desde ese momento. Jazmín, estaba segura Flor, no le había mandado mensajes para no molestarla. Y ella, bueno, ella estaba algo nerviosa. Se había ido a las apuradas y sin haber podido terminar la conversación que habían empezado. Flor temía que Jazmín lo hubiera tomado como un escape al tema del que estaban hablando. Pero no era así. De verdad había ocurrido un inconveniente con un tema laboral.

“Te traje esto”, le dijo Flor, extendiéndole un café. “Con carita feliz y todo”, agregó. Jazmín le sonrió, pero todavía estaba algo guardada. “Es que quería decirte que ayer no me fui así por lo que me dijiste, eh”.

“Flor, no hace falta”.

“Quería que sepas que sigo pensando lo mismo. Que si no son tipos, entonces debés tener una fila de minas muertas por vos. Porque sos increíble y re inteligente y te escucharía hablar por horas”, dijo, sintiéndose como si le faltara un poco el aire.

“Gracias. Igual tampoco es tan así”.

“Bueno, debería serlo, entonces”. Esta vez la sonrisa de Jazmín se sintió más verdadera y Flor sintió sus músculos relajarse. “Me tengo que ir a trabajar”, le dijo. “¿Pero querés que nos juntemos a almorzar algo? Si tenés tiempo, obvio”.

“Tengo”, le dijo Jaz.

“Perfecto”, respondió Flor. Dudó un segundo, pero después se decidió y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín. Se impulsó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó con lentitud. Con suficiente lentitud para ver lo verde que eran sus ojos y algunas de las pequitas que adornaban su nariz. Le sonrió con un pocos de nervios y se fue sin decir más nada.

Una sensación rara en su estomago la persiguió todo el día. Y aunque Flor no pudo descubrir a que se debía, pensó que le gustaría mucho volver a sentirla.


	3. Invierno

“Touch comes before sight, before speech. It is the first language and the last, and it always tells the truth.” —Margaret Atwood, _The Blind Assa_ ssin.

 

 

 

 

 

Jazmín tenía un problema.

Era algo que le venía pasando desde hacía semanas, pero era ahora cuando finalmente había decidido ser honesta consigo misma. Eso era mucho más su estilo. Suspiró, mientras la miraba a Flor servirse otro vaso de vino. Ese era su problema.

No podía dejar de mirarla. No quería hacerlo, tampoco. La amistad de Florencia había llegado como un regalo inesperado. Y Jazmín se sentía bendecida de tenerla en su vida. Pero había algo más. Algo especial. Algo que Jazmín había sabido desde el primer momento que la había conocido. Y había muchas palabras para definirlo, sí, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. Era muy pronto, todavía.

Culpaba a ese abrazo que habían compartido tres semanas atrás. Había sido la primera y última vez que eso había pasado. Pero se había sentido tan perfecto. El aroma de Flor la había perseguido todo el día. Muchas noches, antes de irse a dormir, si se concentraba, todavía podía sentir la calidez de Flor sobre su piel y como su perfume inundaba todos sus sentidos.

Era un incordio, realmente, sentirse así. Pero Jazmín era optimista. Estaba muy segura que solamente era algo pasajero. Además, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en lo que a ocultarlo se refería. Era de Lolita de quien debía tener más cuidado. Si bien su amiga solía dar la impresión de ser una persona algo distraída, era increíblemente intuitiva y conocía a Jazmín como nadie. Sabía leerla incluso cuando Jazmín era muy buena cerrándose.

La había pescado, un par de veces, sonriéndole al teléfono como una tonta, era verdad. Pero no sabía realmente con quien estaba hablando. Y jamás había visto a Jazmín interactuar con Flor, lo cual era un gran alivio, porque, con cómo se sentía alrededor de Flor últimamente, no había forma de que su amiga no se percatara de algo.

“Que rico está esto”, dijo Flor, haciendo una mueca de placer que el cerebro de Jazmín quería archivar para siempre. El repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo del bar le daban a todo un clima ideal.

“¿Viste? Me lo recomendó un amigo que de esto sabe posta”.

“¿Podés creer que a mí no me gustaba el vino?”

“¿No?”

“No, hasta hace un par de años me parecía asqueroso. Y no sé qué pasó, te juro”.

“Bueno”, dijo Jazmín, jugando con su copa y haciendo el esfuerzo de mirarla a los ojos. “Dicen que los gustos adquiridos siempre son mucho más placenteros”.

Era en momentos como esos, cuando se estaban mirando a los ojos y alguna de las dos decía algo así, inocente pero no tanto, cuando Jazmín sentía una especie de electricidad extenderse entre la distancia entre sus cuerpos, algo que la hacía vibrar y estaba segura de que a Flor también. Lo veía en sus ojos brillantes y en la manera que estos la miraban. No podía estar tan equivocada.

Y también, era en momentos como esos, cuando alguna de las dos se encargaba de cortar la tensión inesperada. “Para, ¿me estás citando algo?”

“No sé”, le dijo Jaz, bajándola mirada hacia su plato, tratando de también jugar su papel.

“Tenés esa cara que pones cuando citas algo y no sé qué es”, le respondió Flor, con una sonrisa grande, como si toda la situación fuera algo emocionante. Jazmín se encogió de hombros y Flor se mordió el labio. Era un juego que hacían. Y a Jazmín le encantaba jugar con Flor. “Bueno, ya la voy a sacar”, dijo Florencia, sacándole la lengua. Era demasiado adorable para ser real.

“Seguramente, usted es muy inteligente, señorita Estrella”, le dijo, cambiando su voz para usar ese tono que siempre hacía que Flor sonriera. No falló.

“Debés ser una de las pocas personas que cree eso”, respondió.

“Lo importante es que lo creas vos, Flor. La gente no importa”, dijo y se encogió de hombros.

“Quisiera ser un poquitos más como vos. Así tan…libre”.

“No hay nada en este mundo que te propongas que no puedas lograr. Así que si sabes lo que querés, anda para adelante”, le aconsejó, aunque siendo consciente de lo irónico que sonaba si tenía en cuenta su propio predicamento. Pero eran situaciones distintas.

“Me encanta hablar con vos. Es como que siempre decís exacto lo que necesito escuchar, pero así como muy natural. No sé cómo explicarlo”.

“Bueno”, le dijo Jazmín, “hay cosas en esta vida que no necesitan explicación”.

“¿Ves? Sos como muy sabia”, le dijo Flor con una sonrisa gigante. Jazmín no pudo evitar reír.

*****

Flor pasó sus dedos por la tela de uno de los tantos vestidos que estaban desparramados en la cama de Jazmín. La tela suave sirvió para calmar su ansiedad. Hacía largo rato que Jazmín había entrado al baño para probarse lo que Flor pensaba sería el primero de muchos vestidos. ¿Necesitaría ayuda?

“¡Gracias otra vez por venir, Flor!” le gritó Jazmín desde el baño. Flor le sonrió, aunque se dio cuenta de que ella no podía verla.

“¡No es nada!”

Jazmín estaba nerviosa, según le había contado, por un evento al que debía asistir ese jueves. Le había pedido ayuda para elegir un vestido para usar y Flor no había dudado en dirigirse a su casa cuando había terminado de trabajar. La había ayudado a cerrar, de hecho, y ahora esperaba que salga para darle su opinión.

Afuera estaba frío, pero la casa de Jazmín estaba a una temperatura justo: suficiente para hacerla sentir calentita, pero no tanto como para que se sintiera ahogada. Flor se sentía perfectamente equilibrada en esa casa. No solo hoy y no solo por la calefacción, eso lo sabía, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar a desmenuzar esa sensación que le era tan ajena.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Jazmín salió usando un vestido negro. Su cara no era de conformidad, pero su cuerpo parecía haber estado hecho para llevar ese vestido. Un escote pronunciado y un tajo en la pierna que era demasiado _demasiado_ pronunciado. El rodete desprolijo que había armado con su pelo, en total contraste al look letal de su ropa, le daba un toque divino.

“Un poco mucho, ¿no?”

“Es…”, Flor intentó hablar, pero tenía la boca seca. Se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. “Es un poco mucho, si. _Hmm_. Para ese evento”.

“A ver”, le dijo Jazmín, acercándose a donde Flor estaba sentada en su cama, pPasame el verde”.

Flor se dio vuelta y le pasó el vestido sin poder mirarla a los ojos. “Este va más para las seis de la tarde, creo”.

“Si, puede que sí. Ya me fijo”.

Jazmín volvió a meterse al baño. Unos minutos después, le habló desde adentro, pero Flor no pudo escuchar con claridad que le había dicho. “Ay, no te escucho bien”. Sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse apenas. Un hilo de luz salía del baño. Desde donde Flor estaba, no podía ver nada.

“Nada”, dijo, y ahora sí su voz se escuchaba con claridad. “Que tengo muy pocas ganas de ir a esta cosa”.

“¿Y por qué vas?”

“Una vez al año trato de ir. Mi papá los tiene una vez por mes”.

“¿Te aburrís mucho?”

“Si y además, como que no es mi estilo”.

“¿Y vas sola?” preguntó, ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

“Si”.

“Ah, pensé que capaz llevabas una cita”.

Jazmín se rió. “Eventos así son los peores para tener una primera cita. Te hacen mil preguntas que ni podés responder porque casi que no conoces a la persona con la que fuiste”.

Flor asintió, aunque Jazmín no podía verla. Suponía que tenía razón. Se le ocurrió decirle si quería que fuera con ella. Después de todo, eran amigas y podía ser divertido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le parecía esa idea cuando sus ojos cayeron en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colocado en la pared opuesta al baño. Capturo en el reflejo la espalda desnuda de Jazmín, apenas visible a través del pequeño espacio que existía entre la puerta y el marco de la misma. Vio como sus músculos se movían mientras se probaba el vestido y la pregunta murió en su boca.

Se paró, quitando los ojos del espejo y acercándose a la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua que tomó de un solo trago y se apoyó sobre la mesada. Tal vez se había equivocado antes. De repente, la calefacción parecía estar demasiado fuerte. La puerta del baño se abrió del todo y ahí salió Jazmín, quien la buscó en la cama, pero no la encontró.

“Ey, ahí estás”, le dijo, y se acercó a ella. “Creo que este va, ¿no? Decime que va porque no me quiero probar más vestidos”.

“Va”, le respondió Flor, aunque a ella no le hubiera molestado que Jazmín siguiera probándose vestidos. “Pareces una princesa de Disney”, le dijo, y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Se sintió sonrojar, pero Jazmín se estaba riendo.

“¿Entonces me quedo con este?”

“Si”.

“Bárbaro. Me voy a vestir y vengo y comemos algo, ¿querés?”

“Dale”, le respondió Flor. Miró como Jazmín se alejaba de ella y se golpeó el pecho dos veces. Tratando de calmarse, aunque de qué, no sabía, se movió hasta una de las bibliotecas de Jazmín y agarró un libro al azar.

_El precio de la sal._

Parecía una edición muy vieja. Abrió ese libro que no conocía y el la primera página encontró la letra de Jazmín adornando el pie de la hoja con una frase.

_love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love cannot be killed or swept aside._

Pasó su dedo índice por la escritura, que era sumamente prolija, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. De repente, se sintió como si estuviera adentrándose demasiado en la intimidad de Jazmín sin siquiera haber preguntado. Volvió a guardar el libro y se sentó a esperarla, todavía con una energía extraña recorriéndole el cuerpo.

*****

“Contame todo”, le dijo Lolita apenas Jazmín puso un pie en su casa.

“¿Qué hacés acá?” le preguntó sorprendida. La presencia de su amiga la había sobresaltado.

“Cerré y te vine a esperar”, le contestó Lolita, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Suponía que, para ella, así lo era.

“Bien”, dijo Jaz, sinceramente.

“¿Bien? Dale boluda. ¿La viste a Elena o no?” preguntó.

Jazmín se miró al espejo. El vestido que había elegido con Flor realmente le quedaba bien, por más que el comentario sonara algo narcisista.

“Te mandé un mensaje diciendo que estaba, sabés que la vi”.

“Pero contame”, insistió su amiga, utilizando esa voz que usaba cuando quería sacarle información. Jazmín se sentó junto a ella en la cama y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos.

“La vi. Y me sentí contenta de verla. De verla bien y enfocada en sus cosas. No sé, creo que por fin pude cerrar esa historia por completo y me siento feliz. Fue sanador, realmente”. Era la verdad.

“Me re alegro”.

“¿Pero esperabas más drama, no?”

Lolita se rió. “No, boluda, quiero que estés bien. Y hablando de eso...”

“¿Hablando de eso qué?”

“¿Nada tenés para contarme?”

“No. Bah, si. Me guardé algunos de esos canapés que te encantan en la cartera”, anunció y se paró de la cama en busca de dichos ítems.

“Digo de Flor”.

“¿Qué pasa con Flor?”

“Que es obvio que te gusta”.

“Lolita. Flor tiene novio. Y no me gusta, es mi amiga”.

“Ninguna de esas cosas es excluyente”.

No lo eran, su amiga tenía razón. Pero Jazmín no quería entrar en ese tema, no hoy, por lo menos. “Estoy muerta, Lolita. No me tortures hoy. Hacelo por los canapés, si no es por mí”. Su amiga le sonrió y Jazmín tuvo la sensación de haber ganado la batalla.

“Por hoy”.

“Por hoy. ¿Te quedás a dormir?”

“No puedo, tengo una cita”, le dijo y fue a agarrar los canapés. “Mañana te cuento todo, si vos hablas, eh”.

Jazmín suspiró resignada. Cuando su amiga se fue, Jazmín se entró a bañar. Se tomó su tiempo en el agua caliente para relajar sus músculos, enjabonándose con cierta pereza. Los eventos de su padre siempre la dejaban un poco tensa, incluso cuando todo había salido bien. Era una característica inherente de este tipo de reuniones y Jazmín había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Cuando salió del baño, envuelta en un toallón grande y suave, vio que tenía varios mensajes de Flor. Abrió el chat mientras se sentaba en el bode de la cama.

**Lo dejé a Dani.**

**Pero estoy bien.**

**Me siento muy bien. Vi lo que quería y lo hice como me dijiste vos.**

**Vams a bailar?**

Jazmín estaba tan sorprendida de recibir esos mensaje que lo que primero respondió no fue realmente lo que le hubiese gustado.

**Hoy querés salir a bailar?**

Flor le contestó al toque.

**Manana**

**Mañaña**

**Mañana**

Jazmín se rió.

**Estas borracha, Flor?**

**Shhh, no grites. Un pouqito. Estoy con ms hermans. Pero vams mañana?**

No era su actividad favorita, salir a bailar, pero realmente no le molestaba para nada. Menos que menos, si iba a poder ver a Flor.

Esa noche se fue a dormir más aliviada. Y también nerviosa. Como si ahora ya no tuviera más escusas. Le gustaba Flor. Y mucho. Negarlo o tratar de ocultarlo ya no eran opciones. Tampoco era una opción hacer algo al respecto, le parecía. Estaba en jaque, de alguna manera, y debía elegir con cuidado que movimientos realizar si no quería quedar fuera del juego para siempre.

*****

“Me siento re fuera de onda”, le dijo Jazmín entre risas, mientras ella y Flor bailaban en un rincón, trago en mano.

“Que exagerada que sos”, dijo Flor y se rió. Para sentirse fuera de onda, Jazmín bailaba muy bien. Se movía como sin esfuerzo, era eso. Con gracia y con algo que se sentía magnético. Tan libre como era y tan libre como Flor deseaba ser.

No habían hablado de Dani. Flor no quería y Jazmín no era de insistir. No había nada que decir, esa era la verdad. Flor no estaba enamorada. Y ya casi no lo soportaba. No era un mal chico y estaba segura de que algún día haría a una chica muy feliz. Pero Flor no era esa chica. Ni por asomo.

Había un espacio considerable entre sus cuerpos. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, o Jazmín y ella simplemente se habían ubicado en un sector más alejado, lejos del amontonamiento. Los ojos de Jazmín estaban sobre ella pese al ruido y movimiento a su alrededor. Tenía una sonrisa algo perdida en su cara y el pelo revuelto. Pero en control. Siempre en control. Flor pensaba a menudo en cómo sería verla totalmente fuera de sí…

“Me quedé sin”, le dijo, y Flor estaba tan concentrada pensando en ella que no se dio cuenta de que Jazmín se había acercado a ella para hablarle casi al oído. Por un momento desorientada, Flor se dio cuenta después de que estaba hablando de su trago.

“Vamos a buscar más”, le dijo y la agarró de la mano para llevarla hasta la barra. Tenía la piel calentita. Y suave. Muy, muy suave. ¿Sería así todo su cuerpo? Mientras Jazmín se encargaba de pedir, Flor sintió sobre ellas la mirada de otra persona. Dándose vuelta, se encontró con una chica, en la esquina del boliche, sola y apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada clavada en ellas. Jazmín se dio vuelta para entregarle el trago y Flor se golpeó el pecho una vez. La chica ni siquiera estaba disimulando.

“Esa piba no deja de mirarte”, le dijo a Jazmín. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Jaz y se acercó más a ella. Donde estaban, la música no sonaba tan fuerte, pero igual era difícil escuchar bien.

“Que esa piba no te deja de mirar”, le repitió, irritada. Jazmín se dio vuelta para ver a quien se refería. Cuando volvió a mirarla a Flor, se estaba riendo. Parecía que a ella la situación no le molestaba.

“Flor”, dijo, “esa chica no me está mirando a mí”.

“Ay, Jazmín…”

“Te está mirando a vos”, le dijo, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. Flor giró para donde estaba la chica con poca sutileza. Allí estaba, alta, rubia y jugando con la pajita de su trago mientras la miraba. Cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los de ella, la chica le guiñó un ojo. Flor dejó de mirarla de inmediato y se sintió enrojecer.

“¿Por qué me está mirando?” le preguntó a Jazmín.

La expresión de su amiga cambió. Dejó de reírse y se mordió el labio. Había algo parecido a resignación en sus gestos. “Porque sos hermosa, Flor”, le dijo y la miró de arriba abajo. Jazmín nunca la había mirado así. Era como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez pero sin ninguna inhibición. No la hacía sentir incomoda, pero si la hacía sentir muy extraña.

Su mirada se enfocó en el labio inferior de Jazmín, todavía entre sus dientes. Flor sintió un calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Sentía el extraño deseo de hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Se acercó a Jazmín un poco más. “Vos sos hermosa”, le dijo y se permitió explorarla con los ojos, tomando cada detalle para memorizar por siempre. El pelo que le brillaba y que Flor estaba segura era suave. Los ojos achinados. Lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido. Tenía la respiración agitada. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Jazmín levantó una de sus manos y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Flor cerró los ojos. Hacía muchísimo calor en el boliche. Las puntas de los dedos de Flor le quemaban con una necesidad de tocar que nunca antes había sentido. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, levantó una de sus manos, sin saber que iba a hacer. Y entonces, Jazmín hablo. “Se hizo tarde. Deberíamos ir yendo”.

Flor abrió los ojos de golpe. Jazmín se había alejado tras pronunciar esas palabras. Flor se sintió desorientada por un momento, que pareció extenderse durante horas. Después, reaccionando, asintió con la cabeza. “Si, re. Voy a buscar las cosas, ¿dale?”

Caminó en piloto automático, yendo al vestidor casi sin tener que pensar en hacerlo. El corazón le retumbaba fuerte en los oídos. No podía pensar. Una frase, solo una frase se repetía en su cabeza, como haciéndole burla.

_Bailar es una expresión perpendicular de un deseo horizontal._

*****

Flor llegó al departamento que compartía con Miranda sintiéndose completamente mareada. El viaje en taxi había pasado en silencio. No incómodo, pero había una sensación de cambio en el aire que resultaba extraña. Se sentó en el sillón y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, si, pero ya no era confusión lo que sentía. Estaba asustada.

“Llegaste”, dijo Miranda, apareciendo de la nada y haciéndola saltar en su asiento.

“Si”.

“¿Cómo te fue?”

“Bien”.

“Ey, no estés tan charleta, eh”.

“Estoy cansada” dijo, y no era enteramente falso. Su hermana fue hasta la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Volvió y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. Tal vez podría hablar con Miranda. Tratar de razonar con ella lo que le estaba sucediendo. “Miru…”

“¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Te puedo contar algo y vos me decís qué te parece?”

“Obvio”.

Flor trató de no pensarlo más. Se paró, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

“¿Viste cuando sos amiga de un chico _hmm_ y te gusta mucho pasar tiempo con él?” preguntó. Prefirió empezar así, sin poner toda la carne al asador. Solo necesitaba alguien objetivo. Listar síntomas y que su hermana le dijera la enfermedad. “Y te hace reír. Y sentís que podés hablar de cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y aunque vos seas insegura, es como si cuando estás con esta persona te animaras a todo. Como que te hace sentir valiente. Y te gusta su risa y como se le achinan los ojitos cuando se ríe. Y te gusta cómo te mira y te cuida. Pero te cuida bien, no controlador ni nada de eso. Y si tuviste un mal día, sabes que es la única persona que te va a hacer sentir mejor. Y si tu día fue bueno, entonces querés que sea la primera persona a la que se lo contás. _Hmm_. Y a veces, cuando esta cerca de vos, es como que todo tu cuerpo se pone en alerta. Pero bien. Despierta todos tus sentidos. Y tal vez una vez viste a esta persona sin remera y fue como que el cerebro te hizo cortocircuito. Te vas a dormir pensando en esta persona y también es en la primera que pensás al levantarte. Lo lindo te recuerda a esa persona, también, y lo malo te da ganas de refugiarse en sus brazos. Buscas su aroma en lugares donde no deberías. Pensás en sus ojos cuando todo está oscuro. Querés estar cerca. Y…” Flor se detuvo al ver la cara de su hermana. Había una sonrisa muy particular en su rostro. Algo muy dulce en su mirada. “¿Qué?” le preguntó Flor.

“Estás hasta las manos, Flor. ¿Eso necesitabas que te diga?”

“Ay, dios”, dijo Flor, y se dejó caer en el sillón. Todo le daba vueltas. Volvió un momento atrás sobre sus palabras. Era tan claro.

“¿Por qué te ponés así?”

“ _Vulva roja. Hmm_ ”. Flor volvió a pararse y chasqueó los dedos varias veces. Su hermana también se paró y la tomó de los hombros con dulzura. “No es nada. Corté con Dani hace poco y no quería gustar de nadie ahora”, mintió. “Me voy a dormir, es re tarde, o temprano, no sé”, le dijo y se fue, sin querer escuchar nada más de lo que su hermana podría querer decirle.

*****

Dos días después, Flor se encontraba almorzando con Jazmín. Ninguna de las dos había mencionada nada acerca de lo sucedido en el boliche. En realidad, nada había sucedido en el boliche. Pero había una sensación de _casi_ que la hacía sentir a Flor sumamente abrumada. Era por lo que había sucedido después, en su casa. La conversación fluía con normalidad y Flor tampoco quería romper con ese patrón.

“No están tan ricos estos fideos, eh”, le dijo Jazmín.

“¿No?” preguntó Flor y extendió su tenedor para robarle un bocado. “Están re buenos”, le dijo, extrañada de que a Jazmín no le hubiera gustado. “Te cambio”, le dijo.

“No, Flor”.

“Si, si esta ensalada _del orto_ me da lo mismo a mí. De verdad, no comas algo que no te gusta”, insistió. Jazmín le sonrió resignada, muy parecido a como lo había hecho en el boliche. Flor esquivó su mirada y cambió los platos.

“Gracias”, le dijo Jazmín con la voz suave. ¿Todo el tiempo tenía que ser así de linda?

“Señorita Florencia”, interrumpió la voz conocida de Felipe. Hoy estaba vendiendo rosas. “¿Me quiere comprar una flor?” le dijo con esa sonrisa compradora que lo caracterizaba. Flor sonrió, sacando su billetera. Intercambiaron el dinero por la rosa y el joven siguió hacia la siguiente mesa, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Flor.

Giró la rosa entre sus dedos y cuando levantó su mirada, Jazmín la estaba mirando con ternura. Sintió su estomago llenarse de mariposas bajo la mirada de su amiga. Otra vez, tal y cual había sucedido en el boliche, sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo. Cualquier cosa, pero hacerla. Apagando el cerebro por un rato, extendió la mano que sostenía la rosa y le dijo a Jazmín: “Para vos”.

Jazmín abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Flor se obligó a no bajar la mirada. Su amiga extendió también su mano y, cuando fue a agarrar la flor, su dedo meñique chocó contra el pulgar de Flor. El toque fue eléctrico y Florencia lo sintió en todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba como la hacía sentir. Quería mucho más de eso.

Jazmín cerró los ojos y se llevó la rosa a la nariz para inhalar su aroma. Era tan linda. “Gracias”, le dijo y Flor no supo que responder. Jazmín era muy increíble. Y a Flor le gustaba un montón. El pensamiento la llenó de pánico, pero fue por solo algunos segundos. Después, como siempre que estaba cerca de Jazmín, su cuerpo y mente se acomodo a las nuevas circunstancias. Le sonrió con algo de timidez.

“Te queda muy linda”, le dijo, sintiéndose valiente. Jazmín se sonrojó.

El resto del almuerzo siguió su curso como solía hacerlo entre ellas. Pero había algo que ya era diferente y no había vuelta atrás.

*****

“¡Miru! ¿Estás en casa?” gritó Flor al entrar a su departamento.

“¡Acá estoy!”, la llamó Miranda, desde su cuarto. Flor se dirigió hacía allí y se sentó en su cama. Su hermana estaba ordenando su placard.

“Necesito que me ayudes con algo”, le pidió.

“Usted dirá”, le respondió Miranda, que todavía estaba algo distraída con su tarea.

“Quiero que _hmm_ me ayudes a invitar a salir a alguien”. Eso fue suficiente para ganarse toda la atención de Miranda.

“El pibe de la otra vez”, le dijo, afirmando y sentándose a su lado.

“Si”, dijo Flor. “Pero no”. Lo iba a hacer rápido, como cuando se arrancaba una curita. Su hermana la iba a entender, Flor estaba segura. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y cerró los ojos. Luego, habló. “Es una chica. Quiero invitar a salir a una chica”.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Miranda con una cara pensativa. “Okey, ¿y en que necesitas que te ayude?” le preguntó. Así nomás. Como si nada.

“Nunca invité a salir a una chica. Y además _hmm_ es mi amiga. Y tengo miedo de que tal vez piense que solo la estoy invitando a hacer algo más de lo que siempre hacemos y no a _garchar_. No, no. No. Quiero decir a salir así de …ay, soy muy mala en esto”.

“Eu”, le dijo Miranda, sujetando sus manos con las de ella. “Todos somos malos en el amor. No hay nadie que sepa de verdad lo que hace. Yo creo que tal vez deberías, no sé, una idea no más, si la invitas a cenar, decirle que querés que sea algo especial y diferente, y algo lindo para las dos. Te va a entender”.

“¿Y si me dice que no?”

“Y, no voy a mentirte, puede pasar. Pero si son amigas, por más que se pongan un poco las cosas raras, van a poder recuperarse”.

“Si, si”, afirmó Flor, pensando en la amistad tan linda y dulce que había formado con Jazmín. Iban a poder. “Me da muchos nervios”:

“Sé que sí. Pero si te gusta, no dejes pasar la oportunidad. De verdad. Sé valiente, Flor Estrella”, le dijo su hermana y Flor la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

“Gracias”.

“No es nada”, respondió mientras se separaban. “Ahora, ¿me vas a mostrar una foto o voy a tener que googlearla?”

“¿Googlearla…?

“Ay, Flor. Obvio que se quien es”.

“¿Sabés?”

“Siempre que volvés de verla estas tan feliz. Es re lindo”.

A Flor le dio vergüenza. “Ay, Miru”.

“Es hermoso sentirse así. No seas tonta. Dale, mostrame. ¿Está fuerte?”

Flor se rió, toda colorada pero llena de amor por su hermana. “Re”.


	4. Primavera

“And she did not have to ask if this was right, no one had to tell her, because this could not have been more right or perfect.”   
― Patricia Highsmith, _The Price of salt_

 

 

 

Jazmín estaba tan mojada.

 

No era para nada lo que había esperado que sucediera cuando había salido de su casa hacía ya un rato largo. La vida era un poco eso, sin embargo. Sorpresas. Giros inesperados. Olvidados habían quedado los planes que había tenido con Lolita y sus amigos esa noche. La vida la había llevado a la casa de Florencia Estrella cuando ninguna de las dos lo había esperado.

“¿Cómo no saliste con un paraguas, Jazmín?” le preguntó Flor, mientras le acercaba un toallón. “Estás toda mojada, te vas a enfermar”.

“El noticiero dijo lluvia intermitente, esto es un temporal. Además, estaba a unas cuadras de llegar. Fue una cuestión de _timing_ ”.

Florencia siguió negando con la cabeza. “Menos mal que te avivaste de tocarme timbre. No se puede estar en la calle, es un peligro”.

La verdad que si, menos mal que Jazmín se había avivado de que la casa de Flor estaba cerca. Nunca hubiera llegado a la casa de su amigo Gero con el torrencial que ahora azotaba la ciudad. Se envolvió en la toalla, tratando de volver a entrar en calor. Que gran comienzo de la primavera.

“Eschuchame _hmm_ ”, le dijo Flor. “Te voy a prestar una ropa mía y esa la vamos a poner a secar. Igual…igual creo que te vas a tener que quedar a dormir acá”, agregó Flor, bajándo la mirada.

“¿Te parece?”

“Si, ya es tarde y en la tele dicen que no va a parar. Es peligroso”.

“No, si es peligroso, entonces me voy a tener que quedar, si”.

“Bueno, quedate acá que ya vengo”.

Si Jazmín se ponía a analizar la situación, iba a llegar a la conclusión de que quedarse a pasar la noche en la casa de Flor podía ser igual de peligroso que aventurarse a la fuerte tormenta que la esperaba afuera. Pero trató de cerrar su cerebro y concentrarse solamente en volver a subir la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Aunque con Flor cerca, eso no iba a ser tan difícil.

“Acá está”, dijo Flor, quien volvía de su cuarto con una muda de ropa. “Es _hmm_ así de pijama. Creo que te va a ir bien”.

“Gracias, Flor. Paso al baño, ¿está bien?”

“Si, obvio. Yo voy a preparar un té”.

Jazmín había estado en la casa de Flor un total de tres veces, si contaba esta ocasión. Una vez, cuando la había pasado a buscar para desayunar un sábado a la mañana. Flor no había estado lista, entonces ella había subido por unos diez minutos. La segunda vez, mientras volvían de almorzar, habían parado a buscar algo que Flor había olvidado antes de que cada una se fuera a sus respectivos trabajos. Jazmín no quería invadirla, sabiendo que Flor vivía con alguien. Pensaba en ella y sus espacios y lo mucho que le molestaba cuando alguien invadía su lugar y no había sido invitado. Era una cuestión de respetar los espacios ajenos.

Hoy era muy diferente. Iba a pasar la noche ahí. Una parte de ella deseaba con todo su corazón que Miranda llegara para actuar de amortiguador. Y otra parte de ella quería quedarse sola con Flor y ver que podía llegar a pasar. Se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, todo mojado. Se tomó el tiempo para escurrirlo con cuidado. La camisa estaba completamente mojada. La remera que llevaba debajo, no tanto, pero igual inusable. Le costó sacarse el jean, que se había vuelto pesado y pegajoso por el agua de la lluvia.

Se miró al espejo, usando solo su ropa interior en la casa de Florencia Estrella. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Últimamente, y Jazmín estaba consciente de que todo podría estar en su cabeza, pero últimamente, sentía que entre Flor y ella se formaban estos momentos tensos, de esos que anteceden a una explosión, y siempre empezaban a partir de las situaciones más inocentes. Tenía que evitar eso hoy. Aunque no supiera bien como, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se puso la remera que Flor le había prestado. Tuvo que sacarse el corpiño, que también estaba muy mojado. Pero la remera era holgada y no le marcaba nada. El short era bastante corto, eso sí, pero le quedaba bastante decente. Era casi metafórico, haberse quedado con tan poca ropa. Así se sentía cada vez que Flor la miraba a los ojos y le mantenía la mirada: desnuda, expuesta ante ella.

*****

A Flor le temblaban las manos. Las apoyó sobre la mesada, tratando de calmarlas y calmar también su cuerpo. El ruido de la lluvia la ayudaba, extrañamente, a hacerlo. En su segundo intento, logró llenar la pava y ponerla en el fuego. Desde esa conversación que había tenido con Miranda, casi un mes atrás, en donde le había pedido ayuda para invitar a salir a Jazmín, Flor había avanzado exactamente cero casilleros. Nunca le parecía un buen momento .O se asustaba. O simplemente se decía a sí misma “la próxima vez, la próxima vez lo hago”. Pero la próxima vez siempre se convertía en otra próxima vez y así hasta ahora. 

Algo tenía que cambiar. Y hoy parecía ser el día indicado. ¿Si está tormenta no era una señal, qué era entonces? Sí, una consecuencia del calentamiento global y la subsecuente  transformación del clima en el país. Pero Flor prefería verlo desde un punto de vista más poético. Quería ser lo suficientemente importante para el universo como para que este se tomara el trabajó de enviar un temporal solo para que ella se animara a invitar a salir a la chica que le gustaba.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, se acordó de Miranda. Estaba de un amigo, recordaba que eso le había dicho. Pero con esta lluvia, ¿no estaría pensando en volver, o si? Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermana.

“Flor”.

“Hola, Miru. ¿Estás bien?”

“Si, si, me agarró en la casa de Damián la tormenta. ¿Vos qué onda?”

“Estoy en casa, todo bien”. Hizo una pausa. “¿No estarás pensando en volver, no? Dicen que va a llover así toda la noche”.

“Y, capaz me quedaba acá, si”.

“Si _hmm_ quedate. No vuelvas”.

“Eu, que poquito me querés”.

“No seas tonta. Quiero que te cuides”. No era mentira.

“Flor, ¿dónde pongo la ropa mojada?”

La voz de Jazmín llegó gritando desde el baño.

“¿Con quién estás?” preguntó su hermana, quien aparentemente había escuchado a Jazmín a través de la línea.

“Esperá un segundo”, respondió Flor y tapó el teléfono para que Miranda no escuchara lo que le iba a decir a Jazmín. Se acercó al baño y le habló a través de la puerta. “Dejala ahí que yo ahora me ocupo”, le dijo. Volvió al trote a la cocina con la intención de cortar la conversación con su hermana.

“Hola”.

“¿Con quién estás?”

Flor pensó en mentir. Pero después, decidió no hacerlo. “Con Jazmín”, dijo y cerró los ojos, esperando el comentario de su hermana.

“Ah, por eso me querías tener bien lejos, guacha”.

“No, Miru…”

“Ya sé, ya sé. Pero, nena, aprovechame esta situación, por favor”.

“No me pongas nerviosa _hmm_ ”.

“Todo lo contrario”, explicó su hermana. “Vas a relajar y las cosas van a fluir y la vas a pasar bomba, te lo prometo”.

“¿Creés eso?”

“Si. Vamos, vamos, Flor Estrella”.

“Bueno, sí. Si. Vamos. ¿Hablamos mañana?”

“Rompela, nena. Un beso”.

*****

Jazmín salió del baño para encontrarse con Flor ya sentada en la mesa del living con dos tazas de té. Jazmín se sentó a su lado sin querer pensar demasiado en cómo estaba vestida, ni todo en lo que quería pensar. “Que rico un tecito”.

“Algo calentito”, le dijo Flor.

 _Algo calentito_ , sí, Jazmín sabía de eso.

Tomó un par de sorbos dejando que la infusión la ayude a estar tranquila. “Muy rico”, dijo, siendo repetitiva.

“Ahora voy a preparar algo para que comamos”, dijo Flor. “Bah, me quedó un montón de pizza de ayer y pensaba recalentarla, ¿eso está bien?”

“Obvio”, respondió Jaz.

“Estaba pensando _hmm_ que podes dormir en la habitación de Miranda. Ella no viene hoy”.

Bueno. Eso era una posibilidad, Jazmín ya lo sabía. No había necesidad de ponerse nerviosa.

“Me da un poco de cosa. No conozco a tu hermana y dormir en su habitación…”

“No hay problema _hmm_. Duermo yo en la de Miranda y vos en la mía. No te vas a quedar en el sillón, es una locura”.

Eso le sonaba a Jazmín aún peor. Dormir en la cama que Flor dormía todas las noches, para saber que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Era una tortura. “Dale”, respondió, sin embargo, porque ya no le quedaban más jugadas.

“Listo. Voy a preparar la pizza”, le dijo Flor. Por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, se dio cuenta que Flor también estaba en pijama. Cuando se paró para irse a la cocina, Jazmín obtuvo un primer plano a lo corto de su short. Se iba a volver loca. “¿Vos querés…? Flor se dio vuelta justo para verla mientras le miraba la cola, Jazmín no tenía duda. Se sintió enrojecer. “¿…cuatro quesos o fugazzeta?”

“Cualquiera”, dijo Jazmín, nerviosa. “Las dos. Cualquiera”.

Flor asintió y le sonrió. Se quedaron mirando por varios momentos mientras Flor se mordía el labio. Después, como siempre, para bien o para mal, una de las dos reaccionó. Flor, en este caso, y la tensión volvió a desaparecer. Jazmín dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado cuando se aseguró de que Flor ya estaba en la cocina. Terminó de tomar el té y agarró un libro que estaba en la punta de la mesa. Era _El amante de Lady Chatterley_ , pero una versión en inglés. Jazmín no sabía que Flor sabía inglés.

Recordaba haber leído ese libro hacía muchísimos años, cuando era adolescente. La edición de Flor era nueva, por lo que pensó que sería la primera vez que lo estaba leyendo. De señalador, estaba usando un recibo de supermercado. Tres tomates, un mantecol y una botella de vino. ¿Dejaba en algún momento Flor de ser tan adorable? En la página donde se había quedado, Flor había subrayado una frase, en el medio del párrafo.

_We fucked a flame into being._

La boca se le secó de un tirón y de golpe Jazmín se acordó de lo mucho que le gustaba Flor y de lo solas que estaban y de las ganas que tenía de que Flor hiciera con ella todo lo que quisiera.

Iba a ser una noche larga.

*****

Flor no se podía dormir. Había varias razones que la mantenían despierta. El ruido de la lluvia, que cada vez caía con más fuerza, era una de ellas. Saberla a Jazmín tan cerca. En su cama, entre sus sábanas, usando su ropa. Eso directamente la iba a volver loca. No podía dejar de pensarla dando vueltas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, allí, a solo unos metros de distancia, con el pelo revuelto y las piernas enredadas en las sábanas. Esa era otra razón, estaba claro.

Y más fuerte que todo eso, todavía, era el recuerdo de Jazmín mirándole la cola hacía un rato. Eso había pasado, Flor no lo había imaginado. Eso, sumando a como la había mirado aquella noche en el boliche y a todos los demás momentos que no podían estar solo en la cabeza de Flor, todo eso parecía indicarle una cosa. Que Jazmín también estaba interesada en ella.

Tenía sentido que no hubiera hecho nada al respecto, incluso. Porque, hasta donde Jaz sabía, Flor no estaba interesada en las mujeres. Eso hacía que le gustara más. Como la respetaba. Como ponía lo que le pasaba a un costado para no incomodarla. Porque tenía que ser eso. Tenía que ser Jazmín no queriendo hacerle mal. Había muchas pistas y gesto y momentos. Tenía que ser eso.

Había una sola forma de averiguarlo.

Flor se paró de la cama de Miranda, sin molestarse por ponerse algo en los pies. Caminó hasta su propia habitación y tocó la puerta dos veces.

“¿Si?” salió la voz de Jazmín. Parecía que ella tampoco se había dormido. Flor abrió la puerta despacio y la encontró incorporada en el lado derecho de su cama, tratando de hacer foco en la oscuridad.

“Permiso, Jaz. ¿Estabas durmiendo?”

“No, no”, le aseguró de inmediato.

“Es que…” Flor pensó en que decir. “Es que está lloviendo re fuerte y, bueno, estoy un poco asustada”.

“Ah”, dijo Jazmín.

“¿Te molesta si…?” preguntó a medias, dejando que Jazmín completara la oración en su cabeza, mientras que con una mano señalaba el espacio vacío de la cama. La vio parpadear un par de veces hasta que pareció entender a qué se refería Flor.

“Obvio, si, si”, le dijo, y se corrió más sobre su lado de la cama. Flor cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la cama lentamente. Jazmín siguió su recorrido con la mirada. Flor corrió el acolchado y después las sabanas y se metió en la cama. Jazmín, que estaba sentada desde que Flor había entrado, se volvió a acostar de espaldas. Flor imitó su posición y quedaron lado a lado, mirando el techo.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos. En silencio, pero totalmente consientes de la presencia de la otra. Un fuerte trueno las hizo saltar a las dos. Flor dejó escapar una risa y pronto Jazmín se le unió. “No lo esperaba”, le dijo a Jazmín.

“Yo tampoco”, respondió su amiga. Flor movió la cabeza para poder mirarla. El perfil de Jazmín era perfecto. Parecía tallado a mano. Sabía que Jazmín podía sentirla mirándola. Lo sabía por cómo se humedeció los labios. Sus manos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Y Flor algo tenía que hacer. Aprovechando el impulso, la estiró hasta tocar la de Jazmín. Apenas se produjo el contacto, sus dedos se entrelazaron como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para ellas.

La piel de Jazmín era suave y estaba calentita. Su pulgar se movió sobre el de Flor con mucha delicadeza, un movimiento casi imperceptible en otro momento, pero no ahora, que Flor sentía todo a flor de piel, como si quemara. Jazmín seguía mirando hacia arriba. “Jaz”, la llamó Flor.

“¿Si?” le respondió su amiga y por fin giró la cabeza para mirarla.

“Sos muy linda”, dijo, susurrando. Se le había escapado.

Jazmín abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían salirle. No la había dejado de mirar. “Muy, muy linda”, agregó Flor, que ahora que había empezado, no podía, ni quería parar. Jazmín sonrió y apretó su mano con más fuerza. Después, su mirada cayó a sus labios. Flor sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

“Vos sos hermosa. La chica más linda de la galaxia”, le dijo Jazmín.

Flor se rió nerviosa y contenta. “Pero yo te lo digo de verdad”, le dijo. Quería que la entendiera, que se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.

“Yo también te lo digo de verdad”, le dijo Jazmín y suspiró resignada. “Desde el primer momento que te vi, que no dejo de pensar en tus ojitos brillantes. Pienso siempre en vos”.

El corazón de Flor dejó de latir por un segundo para después comenzar otra vez, desbocado y fuera de control. Estaba pasando. “¿De verdad?”

“Si, hasta cuando estaba enojada con vos pensaba en vos todo el tiempo”.

“Jaz”, le dijo Flor, ya sin aliento. “Es la primera vez _hmm_ que me pasa algo así”, explicó y chasqueó los dedos de la mano que tenía libre.

“Ya sé. Quedate tranquila, Flor”, le dijo con la voz suave. “No pasa nada, de verdad”.

“¿Y si quiero que pase?”

Jazmín cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo. Flor no sabía ni cómo tomarlo. Pero sentía que Jazmín la estaba esperando. Desenredo sus dedos de los de Jazmín y se sentó en la cama. Se acercó a su amiga. Apoyó una mano a cada lado del cuerpo de Jazmín y quedó suspendida sobre ella. Jazmín abrió los ojos y miró sus labios. Flor hizo lo mismo.

Quería besarla.

Nunca había estado tan claro como en ese momento. Quería besarla y mucho. Jazmín estaba entregada a ella, entendió. Iba a dejar que impusiera el ritmo. Flor se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus narices se tocaron. El aliento de Jazmín chocaba contra su boca y Flor se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Ni ahora, ni nuca. Siguió bajando hasta que sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia. Sintió una mano de Jazmín ubicarse en su omoplato, pero sin hacer presión. Ese pequeño toque llenó de calidez todo su cuerpo.

“Me gustas”, le dijo, tan pero tan cerca de sus labios, porque necesitaba decir algo. Necesitaba decir eso.

“Vos también me gusta”, le respondió Jazmín. “Mucho. Muchísimo. Un montón”.

Flor sonrió. Se sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo. Y ella jamás se sentía así. Miró una vez más a Jazmín, quien ya había cerrado los ojos, e hizo lo mismo. Después, cortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó. Apoyó sus labios contra los de Jazmín presionando apenas. Se quedó allí por varios segundos hasta que se volvió a separar. El cuerpo le vibraba de pies a cabeza. Algo abrumada, pese a la brevedad del contacto, volvió a repetir el movimiento. Estaba vez duró algunos segundos más, pero Flor seguía sin atreverse a mover su boca sobre la de Jazmín de otra manera que no fuera así. Se alejó y volvió a hacerlo, completando así tres besos cortos.

Abrió los ojos y Jazmín ya la estaba mirando. Su amiga se movió despacio, levantándose y llevando a Flor con ella hasta que los roles se habían invertido y era Flor quien tenía la espalda contra el colchón y Jazmín quien estaba suspendida sobre ella. “Son muy suaves tus labios”, le dijo Flor. Jazmín se rió poquito, tratando de ocultarlo. Después la besó, igual a como Flor lo había hecho algunos minutos atrás. Se alejó para sonreírle, pero cuando volvió a unir sus bocas, el beso fue diferente. Los labios de Jazmín se movieron con delicadeza sobre los suyos y Flor le siguió el ritmo. Era increíble. Llevó sus manos al cuello de Jazmín, trayéndola más cerca.

Tal vez alentada por ese movimiento, Jazmín presionó contra ella con más fuerza. Tomó el labio inferior de Flor entre los suyos y tiró de él con suavidad, pero había también algo muy provocativo en el movimiento. Usando su agarré, Flor volvió a unir sus labios. Esta vez se movieron con más desesperación. Flor pasó su lengua por el labio de Jazmín y ella abrió su boca enseguida, para que conectara con la suya. Jazmín la besaba bien. Sus labios y su lengua la buscaban de una manera que Flor jamás había experimentado. Y Flor se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Quería que Jazmín la consumiera por completo.

“No te das una idea hace cuanto que quería hacer esto”, le dijo Jazmín contra sus labios. Flor la mordió y Jazmín hizo un ruido increíble.

“Yo también”, respondió. Una mano de Jazmín se movió de su lugar sobre el colchón para ubicarse en su mejilla. El peso de su cuerpo recayó más sobre Flor, al perder una mano de apoyo. “Estoy un poco nerviosa”, le admitió. “Es todo un poco nuevo”:

Jazmín se alejó de ella inmediatamente, poniendo distancia entres sus bocas, pero manteniendo su posición. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura, trazando con su dedo una línea imaginaria que recorrió toda su mandíbula. “Ya sé”, le dijo con una ternura  que la desarmó. “Yo te voy a cuidar”.

“Ya sé”, respondió Flor, porque lo sabía. De eso estaba completamente segura. Era extraño. La conocía solo hacía varios meses, pero lo que Flor sentía por Jazmín era tan real que la abrumaba. Se sentía en una novela de Jane Austen, teniendo una de esas epifanías que las heroínas tenían casi al final de la historia. Ese momento era la conclusión de lo que había estaba pasando durante semanas. “Dame otro beso”, le pidió, una mezcla de desesperación y adoración en su tono.

Jazmín dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, que le salió quebrada, y lo hizo. La besó despacio, primero, dejando que sus labios rozaran contra los de Flor de una manera muy sensual. Y después, al tiempo que Flor dejaba que una de sus manos se moviera por su espalda, Jazmín buscó su lengua con la suya, creando una fricción increíble, que Flor sintió en cada parte de su cuerpo. Fue ahí, mientras Jazmín la besaba con esa pasión, que Flor se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía en su entrepierna.

Y lo mucho que deseaba hacer algo para encargarse de ella.

Se aferró a la espalda de Jazmín con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en su piel. O eso intento. Porque la remera de Jaz, su remera, en realidad, estaba en el medio. La mano de Jazmín, en su mejilla, comenzó a bajar, recorrió su cuello, las puntas de sus dedos apenas tocándola. Se ubicó a la altura de sus costillas, pasando por ellas como si fuera un fantasma. Llegó a al hueso de su cadera y se quedó allí, sobre la tela del pijama de Flor, sin buscar nada más. “Me parece”, dijo Jazmín, con dificultad, porque Flor se negaba a dejar de besarla. “Me parece”, intentó otra vez, “que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir”.

Flor sí dejó de besarla ahí, sorprendida. “¿Querés irte a dormir?” le preguntó, su voz llena de incredulidad. “¿Hice algo mal?”. De repente, se sentía insegura. Hasta hacía un momento todo había estado bien, era evidente que había hecho algo mal.

“No”, dijo Jazmín y le dejó un beso corto en los labios. “No. Nunca. Todo lo que haces es perfecto”.

“¿Entonces?”

“Entonces que…” empezó Jazmín y le dejó un besito en la nariz. “Entonces que si seguimos así, no vamos a poder parar”.

“Yo no quiero parar”, le dijo Flor y se sonrojó.

“Y si mañana cuando nos levantamos seguís pensando lo mismo, entonces te juro que no voy a parar nunca más. Pero hoy fue…fuerte. Todo. Y creo que no está mal ir despacio. ¿No te parece?”

“Puede ser”, le respondió Flor. La verdad era que parte de ella seguía nerviosa.

Jazmín la besó una última vez y se volvió a acomodar en su lado de la cama. “Vení”, le dijo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos. Flor se acercó y con cuidado, pero no con miedo, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Jazmín, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Jazmín la abrazó y dejó un beso en su cabello. Flor deseó poder sentirse siempre como se sentía ahora en los brazos de Jazmín. Segura. Feliz. Deseó también tener la valentía para siempre querer estar entre sus brazos.

*****

Cuando Jazmín se levantó el día siguiente, la lluvia todavía caía con fuerza. Tardó en despertar del todo, pero, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Flor ya no estaba con ella. Primero pensó que tal vez se habría escapado. Después, cuando atravesó ese pánico inicial, recordó que estaban en la casa de Flor, y eso disminuía las chances de que eso hubiera pasado. Salió al pasillo, sintiéndose nerviosa. Y ahí escucho la voz de Flor, que provenía de la cocina.

“ _Concha puta_ ”.

Jazmín no supo como tomar eso. Odiaría ser la causa de los nervios de Flor. Con cuidado entró al baño, tratando de no hacer ruido. Se quedó allí un largo rato, acomodándose el pelo para verse más linda. Cuando salió, trató nuevamente de no hacer mucho ruido, pero, a medio camino, se dio cuenta que aparecer así podría asustar a Flor. Así que un poco de ruido no estaba mal.

“Buen día”, le dijo mientras la miraba moverse por la cocina.

“Hola. Te despertaste”.

“Si”.

“Es muy temprano”.

“Si. La lluvia”, dijo, a modo de explicación.

“Te estaba preparando el desayuno. Te lo iba a llevar a la cama”.

Flor le dijo eso con una vocecita tan tierna que Jazmín pensó que se la podría comer a besos justo allí, en su cocina. Se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar sus impulsos. No quería abrumarla.

“Que linda”.

“No tanto como vos”, le respondió Flor y la voz le tembló. Estaba nerviosa.

“Flor…”empezó Jaz, aunque no sabía que iba a decirle.

“No me arrepiento. _Hmm_. De lo que pasó ayer. Me encantó. Lo quiero hacer mil veces más. Me encantas. Y quiero…”

Jazmín no la dejó terminar. Se acercó a ella y tirando de su remera unió sus cuerpos para poder besarla. Flor no pareció sorprendida e inmediatamente cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Jazmín la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. La besó con mucha más fuerza que la noche anterior. Había algo diferente pero igual en los besos que se daban.

Flor sabía a café. Café fuerte. Jazmín recorrió su espalda con ambas manos y Flor le mordió el labio. A Jazmín le dolió y la excitó tanto que camino hacia adelante, llevando a Flor con ella hasta que su espalda tocó la mesada de la cocina. Flor dejó escapar un ruido que fue mitad gemido mitad sorpresa. La besó más fuerte, usando lengua y dientes y poco de delicadeza. Se sentía muy al límite. Tenía que parar en ese mismo momento antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Flor enredó una de sus manos en su pelo y tiró. Jazmín gimió contra ella y se separó de golpe. Soltándola por completo.

Caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, agitada. Flor seguía apoyada contra la mesada, con los ojos desenfocado. “Deja de hacer eso”, le dijo.

“¿Hacer qué?” preguntó Jazmín, quien estaba haciendo muchísimo esfuerzo para poder pensar.

“Alejarte”, le dijo Flor mientras caminaba hacia ella. “Ya es de mañana”, explicó, aunque afuera reinara la oscuridad total. “Y sigo pensando igual”, siguió y puso sus manos en sus hombros. “Y te quiero”.

A Jazmín se le aflojaron las piernas. Nunca se habían dicho eso antes. Pero Jazmín lo sentía. Sentía mucho más que eso, si era honesta, pero no sabía si Flor estaba lista para oírlo. “Yo también te quiero”, le dijo, tomando su carita en sus manos. “Te quiero muchísimo. Y quiero cuidarte. Y dar todo de mi para que seas muy feliz”.

Flor la besó, rozando sus labios contra los de ella con una ternura imposible. Flor era una ternura imposible en su totalidad. A Jazmín no le daba más el corazón. La abrazó por la cintura con tanta fuerza que, por algunos instantes, los pies de Flor se despegaron del suelo.

“Hace un montón de tiempo que quiero invitarte a salir y no me animo”, le confesó Flor, separándose a penas de sus labios.

“¿De verdad?”

“Si. Y no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Además, nunca había invitado a salir a una chica”, le dijo, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Jazmín.

“Me encantaría salir con vos. ¿A dónde querés ir?”

“A todos los lados del mundo si es con vos”, le tiró, así como si nada. Como si todos los días a Jazmín le dijeran cosas tan lindas como esas.

“Entonces vamos a ir a todos lados, te lo prometo”, dijo antes de besarla profundo. Flor la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a maniobrar con ella, tratando de moverla.

“Vamos a mi habitación”, le pidió contra su boca. Jaz se permitió besarla por varios instantes más antes de separarse de ella. No quería que se apuraran. Quería que Flor estuviera segura.

“Flor”, dijo, con dificultad. Volvió a tomar su cara entre sus manos. “Nadie nos apura. ¿No tenemos que ir en una cita primero, acaso?”

“No te tenía así de tradicional”, respondió Flor antes de volver a besarla. Avanzaron varios pasos.

“No es que sea tradicional, es que así suele pasar”. Ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

“¿No fue una escritora quien dijo que la vida es algo incierta? ¿Y que deberíamos comer el postre primero?”

Jazmín rió, no había otra manera de reaccionar ante las palabras de Flor. “Si, fue así. Ahora yo te pregunto, en esta analogía hermosa, ¿yo vendría a ser el postre?”

Flor la miró y se mordió el labio. La miró de arriba abajo y Jazmín tuvo que contar hasta diez para no sacarle toda la ropa ahí mismo. “Me muero por estar con vos. Tengo muchas, muchas ganas”.

Y Jazmín también. Muchas, muchas ganas. Se volvieron a besar y Jaz dejó que Flor la llevara otra vez a su habitación.

*****

Les tomó más tiempo llegar a su cuarto del que debería. Habían parado para besarse contra las paredes de la casa de Flor en varias ocasiones. No recordaba nunca haberse sentido así. Con tanto deseo por estar con alguien. Era tan alto su nivel de excitación que Flor casi no recordaba que estaba también bastante nerviosa. Casi. Jazmín la tenía agarrada de la cintura con fuerza, pero mostrando siempre una delicadeza que a Flor no le parecía real. La trataba con cuidado pero no con lástima.

Jazmín dejó de besarla y, justo cuando Flor se iba a quejar, sintió sus labios en su cuello, recorriéndolo mientras dejaba besos mojados y hambrientos. No pudo contener los ruidos que salieron desde su garganta. Arqueó su cuerpo, sorprendida de que con tan poco Jaz la estuviera haciendo sentir tanto placer. Con una mano la sujetó del cuello, con la intención de que allí se quedara. Con la otra, le acarició la espalda, de arriba abajo, hasta que llegó al borde de la remera. Ahí, dudó.

Jazmín pareció sentirlo, porque dejó de besarla y dio algunos pasos para atrás. “Flor, ¿vos estás segura?”

“Si”, dijo sin dudar.

“Prometeme que si cambias de opinión me vas a decir”.

“Jaz…”

“Prometeme”.

“Te lo prometo, de verdad”.

“Okey”, le dijo Jazmín. Después, le sonrió y se sacó la remera.

Flor no se esperaba eso. Se quedó mirando el pecho desnudo de Jazmín como una tonta, completamente embelesada. Era hermosa. Recorrió con su mirada cada espacio de piel, buscando lunares y trazando constelaciones. Quería tocarla, pero no podía moverse.  “Veni”, le dijo, como leyendo su mente. “Acercate”. Su voz era un susurro. Jazmín le tendió una mano y Flor la tomó, acercándose a ella lentamente. “No pasa nada”. Jazmín llevó la mano de Flor hasta su hombro desnudo y la apoyó allí. “Podes tocar todo lo que quieras”.

Flor inhaló bruscamente. Su mano se movió con algo de duda sobre la piel de su hombro. Suave y caliente, así se sentía. Su dedo índice se posó sobre el hueso de su clavícula y Jazmín cerró los ojos. Flor se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un beso justo allí, al lado de su dedo. “Mmm”, se le escapó a Jazmín. Flor siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Dudó, pero después recorrió con su pulgar la curva del mismo. Sintió una inyección de calor bajarle por el cuerpo y permitió que su pulgar se posara sobre su pezón. Se movió a su alrededor mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Jazmín abrió los ojos y la agarró de la cintura. La acercó a ella y la besó, juntando sus cuerpos lo máximo posible. Sus manos se escondieron bajo la remera de Flor, que de repente le parecía a esta pesaba mil kilos. “Sacame la remera”, le pidió, y Jazmín la tenía con el torso desnudo con tanta rapidez que Flor dudo de no haber estado siempre así. Su piel chocó con la de Jaz y Flor gimió en su boca. Sus pechos desnudos se tocaban y Flor tuvo que clavar las uñas en la espalda de Jazmín para tratar de liberar algo de la tensión que sentía.

Jazmín la llevó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla. Flor cayó sobre esta con poca gracia, pero a Jazmín no pareció importarle. Se quedó parada en el borde de la misma, mirándola con tanta intensidad que Flor pensó que le iba a hacer el amor así, solo con sus ojos. Se llevó las manos al pantalón de short y, con un movimiento fluido, se lo sacó, arrastrando con él su ropa interior. Estaba completamente desnuda frente a Flor, que tuvo la contradictoria sensación de sentir que la garganta se le secaba y que se le hacía agua la boca. “Ay, dios”, dijo.

Jazmín no parecía sentir vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a Flor. Todo lo contrario, la seguía mirando con una intensidad matadora, que hacía que toda la situación fuera más excitante. Apoyó una rodilla en el colchón y empezó a gatear hacia donde Flor se encontraba. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Flor. La besó suave y sensual, y ahora sí que a Flor no le alcanzaban las manos para poder tocarla.

Con las palmas abiertas recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cola. Se animó a tomarla entre sus dedos, porque quería y podía. Jazmín se sorprendió, o eso le pareció a Flor, porque le mordió el labio, pero no fue un gesto sexy o provocador, sino más bien causado por un sobresalto. Flor se rió,  sintiéndose mucho más relajada. Jazmín comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo con cuidado para luego pasar la lengua por la zona afectada. Con una mano se acerco a uno de sus pechos, pero dejó la mano en el aire, sin hacer contacto. Flor arqueó la espalda. Necesitaba que la tocara.

Cuando finalmente apoyó su mano, Flor sintió todo su cuerpo despertar. Jazmín se movía con experiencia, pellizcando su pezón, que hacía rato estaba erecto, y masajeando con una dulzura que era contrastiva. Flor no podía parar de gemir. Hubiera sentido vergüenza, pero ya sentía demasiadas cosas y no había lugar para algo como eso. Los besos de Jaz siguieron bajando y con su boca tomó su otro pezón, succionando de una manera increíble. Las caderas de Flor se movieron para arriba, buscando algo de la atención de Jazmín.

Pero Jazmín seguía trabajando sobre sus pechos con una concentración admirable. “Sos muy increíble”, le dijo, conflictuada entre querer que siga y que vuelva a besarla.

Jazmín comenzó a besar su abdomen mientras Flor no podía controlar el movimiento de sus caderas. Cuando llegó al elástico de su short, Jazmín la miró. “¿Flor?”

“Si”, respondió. “Si, sacame todo, por favor”.

Jazmín lo hizo rápido. Sacó short y ropa interior de un tirón, para dejar a Flor desnuda sobre la cama. Jazmín la miró en detalle y Flor sintió la tensión en su entrepierna intensificarse. Jazmín comenzó a moverse para volver a la posición en la que estaba previamente, pero Flor la tomó de los hombros y la tumbó de espaldas. Se sentó en su falda, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. La sonrisa de Jazmín le decía que eso le había gustado.

Flor la besó mientras buscaba generar algo de fricción. Estaba muy excitada. Se acomodó sobre uno de los muslos de Jazmín y comenzó a moverse contra él, dejando rastros de su humedad sobre la piel suave de Jazmín. Gimió y Jazmín la siguió, agarrándola de la cola para ayudarla moverse sobre ella. “Si me dejás”, le dijo Jazmín al oído, “sé de una mejor manera para terminar con tu frustración”.

Flor se detuvo inmediatamente y se alejó para mirarla, más prendida fuego que nunca. Jazmín volvió a darlas vueltas. La besó mucho y por un largo tiempo, aumentando esa frustración que había prometido acabar. Y de golpe, ya no la estaba besando, sino que se había ubicado entre sus piernas, muy cerca de donde Flor más necesitaba atención. Besó el interior de un muslo con reverencia y parsimonia. Cuando se movió al otro, lo besó con la boca abierta y su lengua conquistando su piel. Abrió más las piernas de Flor y agarró la derecha y la flexionó, para que la planta del pie quedara apoyada en el colchón.

A Flor el corazón le latía en los oídos. No eran nervios, ahora, lo que sentía. Era ansiedad. Las ganas de que lo que estaba por pasar pasara ya mismo. Jazmín le sonrió y tomó su pelo para armarse un rodete desprolijo. Se acomodó mejor y, sin romper el contacto visual, pasó su dedo índice por los pliegues de Flor. El ruido que Flor dejó escapar de su boca se sintió tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento sus vecinos iban a tocarle la puerta para quejarse. Jazmín repitió el movimiento varias veces, con mucha tranquilidad y sin apuro. “¿Estás bien?”

Flor asintió, no podía hilvanar oraciones. Jazmín la tocaba con cuidado y todo se sentía como si fuera un montón, su cuerpo estaba hipersensible y completamente abrumado por sensaciones que le eran nuevas. Y también, al mismo tiempo, necesitaba mucho más. Jazmín volvió a besar su muslo, acercándose a su entrepierna con una lentitud deliberada. Eso era lo que quería Flor, se dio cuenta. Quería la boca de Jazmín allí, donde latía de deseo. Jazmín volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas y Flor supo que iba a suceder.

El primer contacto de la lengua de Jazmín sobre ella le hizo nublar la vista. Fue como un ruido blanco de placer que le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, cada partícula, cada espacio de vida dentro suyo. El segundo contacto fue igual de poderoso pero diferente. Flor arqueó la espalda involuntariamente, gritando al aire y tomando a Jazmín del pelo. El tercero la hizo retorcerse, al tiempo que entendía que nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera.

Con su lengua, Jazmín rodeó su clítoris. “Dale, dale, dale”, le dijo Flor con suspiros quebrados. Jazmín no la hizo esperar un segundo más, frotando contra el punto más sensible de Flor. Se movía sobre ella como si sus cuerpos ya se conocieran, lo cual le resultó muy extraño a Flor. Frotaba y succionaba y era como si ese lugar hubiera sido siempre su hogar. Flor no podía detener sus caderas, que se movían con fuerza contra ella, mientras sus dos manos, ahora, la mantenían en su lugar.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero quiso abrirlos para ver a Jazmín. La imagen parecía sacada de un museo de arte. El pelo de Jazmín, desordenado, pintando todo de pasión con su color intenso. El movimiento de su cabeza mientras le daba placer, hipnótico. Su piel pálida que parecía brillar. Jazmín, entre sus piernas y amándola.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Jaz, alejándose de ella. Tenía la boca, la pera, hasta la nariz, toda llena de Flor.

“Si”, le respondió.

“Decime que querés”, le pidió.

“Quiero sentirte adentro mío”, le respondió, sin tener que pensarlo. Jazmín le sonrió hasta con los ojos.

“Lo que usted quiera, señorita Estrella”, dijo, antes de volver a tocarla con sus dedos. Se ubicó con su dedo índice en su entrada, mirándola como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Flor contuvo su aliento y sintió como, muy despacio, ese mismo dedo entraba en ella. Allí se quedó Jazmín durante varios segundos, sin moverse, esperándola. Se sintió irreal, por algunos momentos, sentirla dentro suyo. Era Jazmín, su amiga. La chica que la entendía mejor que nadie y quien la hacía reír y sabía contenerla cuando estaba triste y con quien podría quedarse a charlar durante toda su vida, porque todo lo que tenía para decir a Flor le parecía interesante, incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo. Sobre todo cuando no estaban de acuerdo.

Era la chica de quien Flor se estaba enamorando.

Jazmín comenzó a moverse dentro suyo mientras con su lengua volvía a buscar su clítoris. El cuerpo de Flor se adecuó con rapidez al ritmo impuesto por Jazmín. Estaba volando, esa era la verdad. Estaba excitada y completamente cautivada por Jazmín y todo lo que ella representaba. Las olas de placer la atacaban cada vez con más fuerza, tratando de derribar ese castillo de arena que ahora era su cuerpo.

Jazmín agregó un dedo más y aceleró, apenas, sus movimientos. Flor gemía y movía su cabeza con desesperación, tratando de hallar un hueco sobre la almohada que no estuviera igual de caliente que su piel. Sus caderas seguían a Jazmín y Flor tuvo la tardía epifanía de que así sería con todo. Seguiría a Jazmín a todos lados, siempre y cuando la llevara de la mano. Nunca antes su cuerpo y corazón habían estado así de conectados. Flor tenía hasta ganas de llorar.

Jazmín curvó sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando, y Flor se tensó. Se aferró con más fuerza al pelo de Jazmín, sintiendo una conocida sensación comenzando a recorrerle el cuerpo. “Ahí”, le dijo, cuando Jazmín encontró justo lo que buscaba. Siguió trabajando sobre ella con su lengua mientras sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir con más rapidez y menos coordinación. Flor movía sus caderas ya sin poder seguir ningún tipo de ritmo. Con su mano libre, Jazmín agarró la otra pierna de Flor, la que no estaba flexionada, y la puso sobre su hombro. Después dejó que esa misma mano subiera por su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, que tomó entre sus dedos con fuerza.

Flor gimió, más fuerte aún que antes, mientras sentía cada cosa que Jazmín le hacía. Utilizó lo último de fuerza que le quedaba en su abdomen para poder contraerse alrededor de los dedos de Jazmín. “Si”, dijo Jaz contra ella, “así”. Cuando volvió a curvarse dentro de ella, Flor sintió las cosquillas en sus dedos del pie y el calambre en su pierna izquierda, todo junto mientras la visión se le nublaba y una llama dentro de su cuerpo se llevaba puesto todo. Gritó, salvaje y desinhibida, mientras su orgasmo la atacaba con fuerza.

Jazmín la siguió tocando, muy diferente, acompañándola mientras estaba arriba. Su respiración era imposible de regularizar y su cuerpo se sentía como hecho de gelatina. Sintió los labios de Jazmín comenzar a subir por su estomago, dejando besos cortos y dulces, pero también mojados de ella. Cuando sintió un poco de fuerza volverle al cuerpo, uso la mano que todavía tenía en su pelo para llevar a Jazmín hasta su boca. La buscó con la boca abierta y la lengua entrando a ella con poca fineza. Se probó, ácida y poderosa y muerta de amor, en la boca de Jazmín.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó entre besos su amiga.

Más que eso. Más que amiga.

“Si”, le dijo Flor, abrazándola y obligándola a dejar caer su peso contra ella. “Me hiciste volar, Jaz”, le admitió.

Jazmín rió y besó su cuello. “Entonces cumplí mi cometido”.

Se quedaron así un largo rato. Varios minutos o un par de horas o tres semanas. Hasta que Jazmín se corrió, dejándole un beso en la frente y tumbándose al lado de ella. Flor quería hacerla sentir igual. Se acomodó de costado y con una mano en su mejilla, buscó su boca. La besó despacio, con duda y con ganas. No sabía si iba a poder.

“Flor”, le dijo Jazmín mientras se besaban.

“No”, le respondió.

“¿No qué?”

“No me digas eso de que vos no necesitas que yo haga nada ahora”.

Jazmín se rió. “Es que es la verdad”.

Flor la siguió besando, como si no le  hubiera dicho nada. Se acomodó sobre ella, buscando un lugar entre sus piernas. Jazmín tenía sus manos en su espalda, apretándola fuerte contra ella. Flor estaba muy transpirada, se dio cuenta. “Quiero aprender todo lo que te gusta”, le dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Jazmín dejó escapar de su boca un sonido apagado, casi de frustración, como si sintiera su voluntad resolverse con cada beso y palabra de Flor. Estaba ansiosa. Deseosa de explorar otras partes de su cuerpo.

Bajó con sus besos hasta que llegó a sus pechos. La miró a Jazmín, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Dudó. Depositó un beso suave sobre un lunar que Jazmín tenía justo arriba de su pecho derecho. “Mmm”, la sintió, más que escucharla. Siguió dándole besos sobre la curva de su pecho, tratando de buscar el momento exacto. Pasó varios minutos así, con besos casi inocentes. Y después, cuando se sintió más tranquila, tomó su pezón en su boca.

Jazmín levantó sus caderas, chochando contra Flor. Le gustó verla reaccionar así. Dejó que su lengua jugase con su pezón erecto mientras que con una de sus manos recorría sus costillas. Usó sus dientes, despacito, pero tratando de ser provocativa. Jazmín dejaba escapar ruiditos hermosos. Una melodía que sonaba exactamente como Flor hubiera imaginado. Se entretuvo ahí un buen rato, catalogando cada reacción de Jazmín, creando en su cabeza un registro de todo lo que podía lograr con sus manos y su boca y su lengua y sus dientes.

Jazmín la tomó del cuello y la atrajo otra vez hacia ella, besándola con desesperación mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el de Flor. Quería aliviarla, quería ayudarla a dejar atrás esa frustración que estaba segura estaba sintiendo. Una de sus manos bajó, tocando su muslo con suavidad, primero, y arañándola con sus uñas, después. Frenó el beso para posar su frente contra la de Jazmín. Se miraron a los ojos, así como pudieron, mientras Flor dejaba que su mano se escondiera en su entrepierna.

La primera vez que tocó a Jazmín, se sintió abrumada por lo mojada que estaba. Sus dedos temblaron mientras recorrían sus pliegues. Se sentía caliente y nuevo, para Flor. Hubiera querido ser más delicada, pero sus dedos se movían con tosquedad y apuro. A Jazmín no parecía molestarle, sin embargo. “¿Voy bien?” preguntó.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín, respirando corto. “Tranquila”, le dijo.

Conocer su cuerpo no era lo mismo que conocer cualquier cuerpo de mujer, pensó Flor. Pero sí le daba una ventaja. Pasó su dedo por su entrada, aunque no se detuvo. Subió, buscando y encontrando su clítoris. No se iba a olvidar jamás en la vida de la expresión en la cara de Jazmín el momento que su dedo hizo contacto con ella. Era mágico y abrumador y lo más lindo que Flor había visto jamás. Lo tomó entre su dedo índice y pulgar y Jazmín gimió con fuerza pero sin hacer ruido. Era muy hermoso.

“¿Eso te gusta?” le preguntó, no tratando de crear una charlas sexy, ni nada por el estilo. Realmente necesitaba saber si lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba, la hacía sentir bien. Jazmín asintió tres veces. Flor continuó con su trabajo, variando en su forma de tocarla. Jazmín enredó una pierna alrededor de su cintura y Flor la sintió abrirse bajo sus dedos. Se posó en su entrada y la penetró con cuidado, sintiéndose rodeada por ella. Jazmín se sentía apretada y Flor se rió al darse cuenta de que se sentía muy diferente a lo que ella misma se sentía cuando se masturbaba.

“Ahora me voy a mover”, le explicó, como si Jazmín necesitara que se lo dijera. Era más para ella misma. Lo hizo con cuidado, mientras Jazmín gemía despacito. Se sentía tan bien. Tan real y único, que se vio acelerando la marcha instantáneamente.

“Si”, la alentó Jazmín. “Así, así, así…” La voz quebrada de Jaz le parecía a Flor una maravilla. Agregó otro dedo, estirando a Jazmín y sintiendo un placer enorme. Con cuidado, saco la pierna que Jazmín tenía a su alrededor y la apoyó sobre el colchón, dejándola abierta. Quería probarla. Necesitaba probarla. Y Jazmín parecía ya estar muy cerca, por lo cual pensaba que, incluso si lo hacía mal, no creía dejarla sin acabar.

Le mordió el labio, tirando de él para llevarlo con ella lo máximo posible. Dejó besos en su cuello, clavícula, uno de sus pechos, su abdomen, hasta que ubicó su cabeza entre sus piernas, sin dejar y entrar de Jazmín nunca. Abrió los ojos, Jazmín, intrigada. “¿Qué vas a hacer?” le preguntó, como quien sabe la respuesta pero no se anima a decirla en voz alta. Flor no le respondió. Respiró sobre ella, dejando que su aliento chocara contra ella. La tocó con la punta de la lengua y Jazmín movió sus caderas con desesperación.

Era una cosa curiosa, el sabor de alguien. Jazmín se sentía como Jazmín, y eso no tenía sentido, tal vez, pero para Flor no había otra forma de describirlo. Dejó que su lengua la tocara despacio, pero con mayor seguridad. Le gustaba. Le gustaba a Flor y, parecía, le gustaba también a Jazmín. Llegó a su clítoris y lo besó. Jazmín parecía a punto de desarmarse en mil pedazos. Hizo presión con su lengua, animándose de a poco a probar nuevas cosas. Sus dedos se movían con poca coordinación mientras Flor buscaba empaparse de Jazmín.

“Casi…”dijo Jazmín y se interrumpió a sí misma con un gemido. Flor la sentía contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Se sentía cada vez más suelta con su boca y entonces, como si Flor pudiera verlo en cámara lenta, la espalda de Jazmín se arqueó mientras una mano sujetaba con fuerza la sábana todavía deshecha de la cama de Flor. Movió la cabeza, de un lado al otro, mientras gemía desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Y así Florencia Estrella hizo acabar a Jazmín del Río.

La llenó de besos mientras Jaz se recuperaba, envuelta en una felicidad que no siempre le era común. La toco con amor hasta que Jazmín abrió los ojos y las dos se rieron juntas.

“Me gustó esto”, le dijo Flor, entre risas.

“A mí también”.

Se volvieron a besar, como sellando en silencio un pacto que prometía que eso volvería a suceder.

*****

“¿Ya te tenés que ir?” le preguntó Flor, sentada en la silla del living, mientras jugaba con su mano. A Jazmín le había costado muchísimo levantarse. Y mucho más ponerse la ropa, que ya estaba seca desde hacía rato.

“Lolita me dijo que iba a abrir, pero tengo que ir yendo. La lluvia paró un poco”.

“¿Pero si te quedas a almorzar?”

“Te juro que me encantaría. Pero no la puedo dejar sola”.

“No quiero que te vayas”, le pidió, acariciándole el brazo con una ternura que la iba a volver loca. Tal vez, por un día, un par de horas nomás, Lolita se podía encargar sola de la librería. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando el sonido de una llave en la cerradura las hizo saltar a las dos de sus sillas. Se pararon casi al mismo tiempo. Dos chicas, que Jazmín reconocía como hermanas de Flor, entraron al departamento atolondradamente.

“Eu”, dijo la morocha al verlas. Virginia, debía ser. La había visto en fotos. “Hola Flor. Hola”, dijo, mirando a Jazmín.

“¿Qué tal?” preguntó, sintiéndose como una tonta.

“Jazmín, ¿no?” preguntó la chica rubia, que Jazmín sabía era Miranda. La miraba como con cierta picardía.

“Si, un gusto”, contestó.

“Jazmín”, dijo Virginia, “escuché un montón de vos”.

Jazmín asintió, sin saber bien que decir. A su lado, Flor no había dicho una palabra. Se la notaba algo incomoda.

“¿Qué hacían?” preguntó Miranda, divertida.

“Vine a dejar un libro que me había prestado Flor”, respondió Jazmín de manera automática. No sabía de dónde había salido esa mentira.

“¿Cuál?” preguntó Miranda, desafiándola. Virginia, mientras tanto, se movía por el departamento buscando algo.

“ _El ruido y la furia_ ”. Era una buena respuesta, pensó Jazmín. No se le ocurría algo menos sexy que ese libro. “Y ahora ya me estaba yendo”, dijo y agarró su celular de la mesa. “Un gusto, chicas”. Encaró hacia la puerta sin escuchar las respuestas de las hermanas de Flor. Ella la acompañó y juntas salieron al hall del edificio.

“Sorry por eso”, dijo Flor.

“No pasa nada”. Flor se golpeó el pecho y Jazmín le tomó la mano con cuidado para detenerla. “¿Cenamos, hoy?” le preguntó.

“Si”.

“¿Si?”

“Si”.

Compartieron una sonrisa que pareció extenderse en el tiempo. Jazmín se acercó y le dejó un beso corto en la boca. “Te veo esta noche”, le dijo antes de irse.

Cuando llegó a _del Río_ , la lluvia había vuelto a atraparla. No tanto como la noche anterior, eso sí. Lolita estaba terminando de cobrarle a un cliente cuando Jazmín entró. La esperó a un costado, ocupándose en la sección de _Romances_. Y sí. Ideal para un día como ese.

“Bueno, llegue cuando quiera, eh”, le dijo Lolita, apenas el joven que acababa de comprar había salido del local.

“Perdón”, le dijo Jaz, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

“¿Qué te pasó?” le preguntó su amiga.

Jazmín consideró por un momento como comenzar su relato. Por el principio, eso era lo más fácil. “Me enamoré”.

*****

El restaurant se veía costoso. Jazmín no quería que Florencia pagara, pero ella había insistido tanto en que era una invitación, que Jaz no quería ofenderla, tampoco. La música de fondo era sumamente agradable y el vino, cortesía de la casa, o eso les había dicho el joven que las atendía, era maravilloso. Flor estaba hermosa. Siempre lo estaba, era verdad. Sus ojos, siempre sus ojitos, con ese brillo tan especial.

“¿Te gusta el lugar?” preguntó.

“Me encanta”, le dijo Jaz. “¿De dónde lo sacaste?”

“Me lo recomendó Lucía, de hecho” le contó Flor. “ _Hmm_. No es que sepa…”

“No te pongas nerviosa”. Las hermanas de Flor, excepto por Miranda, no sabían lo que pasaba entre ella y Jazmín. Flor necesitaba su tiempo. Jazmín sabía que todo había pasado algo rápido y por primera vez para  ella. Quería cuidarla. Estaba segura de lo que Flor sentía por ella. De lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntas.

“Te traje algo”, le dijo Flor, sacando un pequeño paquete envuelto de su cartera. Parecía que ya no iban a hablar de Lucía.

“¿Un regalo?”

“Ay, no, te re ilusionaste y yo te traje esto que es una _mierda de regalo_ pavada. Una pavada”.

“Igual seguro me va a encantar”, le dijo Jaz mientras estiraba sus manos para recibir el paquete que Flor le daba.

“No sé si te acordás”, empezó a decir mientras Jazmín comenzaba a abrir el envoltorio, “pero hoy se cumple un mes desde…la primera vez que nos besamos”.

Jazmín se acordaba. Era imposible no hacerlo. No había querido decir nada, sin embrago. Flor no necesitaba esa clase de presiones. “Me acuerdo”. Jazmín terminó de abrir su regalo y vio lo que era. Un libro.

 _Dublineses_ , para ser exactos.

“Ya sé que _hmm_ lo tenés. No soy tonta”, comenzó a explicarle Flor. Era una copia usada. Dentro del libro, miles de anotaciones sobre los márgenes. En lápiz, algunos, en lapicera (para el horror de Jazmín), otros. Era la letra de Flor. “Es mi copia. La única que tengo. Quería darte algo que…fuera una parte de mí. Así nos conocimos, ¿te acordás? Vos estabas leyéndolo y yo me puse tan contenta. Y a vos se te iluminó toda la cara cuando te conté que yo también lo había leído. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo linda que eras, aunque en ese momento no lo supe. Tenés mi corazón, Jaz. Y quiero que tengas también esta parte de mí. Para que sea mía y tuya”.

Jazmín se quedó paralizada, como una tonta. Tenía los ojos húmedos y sintió como una lágrima se le escapaba para recorrer su mejilla, su pera, y terminar cayendo al vacío. “Es el regalo más lindo que me hicieron en toda mi vida”.

“No exageres, Jaz…”

“Te amo”, le dijo, como había querido decirle desde hacía tiempo. Las palabras se le escaparon sin permiso, y sonaron hermosas inclusive para sus propios oídos. El tiempo se detuvo mientras miraba a Flor reaccionar. Sorpresa y miedo y después, después algo hermoso. Algo que Jazmín no se iba a olvidar nunca jamás en la vida.

“Te amo”, le respondió Flor. Un susurro. Una caricia. Un párrafo de su libro favorito.

Todo. Todo era Flor.

*****

Todavía no eran ni las diez de la mañana, pero en Buenos Aires el sol abrazaba a todos con una calidez de esas que te dan ganas de gritar de felicidad. Las nubes se habían tomado el día libre. Un vientito ligero, típico de los días de primavera, parecía acompañar ese día hermoso, que parecía estar esperando a que Florencia Estrella pusiera un pie en la calle para poder brillar con más fuerza. Desde ese segundo piso, se podía ver con claridad a la gente mientras se movía sin apuro, paseando en libertad. Felipe, parado en la vereda de enfrente, vendía globos hoy, que parecían estar saliendo como pan caliente. Flor pasó su dedo índice por el borde de su taza de té, y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de felicidad.

“¿Te aburro, Florencia?”

“Para nada, Lucía. Solo que pensaba que es un día hermoso. ¿Y si salimos?”

“¿Y si salimos?” la imitó Lucía. “Esto es un negocio. Acá se trabaja”.

“Por un día que nos tomemos las cinco no va a pasar nada”.

“¿Esas son las éticas laborales que te enseña tu amiguita Jazmín? Si es así, en realidad no me voy a tener que preocupar tanto por la competencia este verano”, le dijo.

Flor revoleó los ojos, pero no estaba realmente molesta. “No, ella de hecho es una profesional excelente y si fuera vos, un poco me preocuparía”.

“Uhhhhh”, dijo Carla, que las miraba como quien mira un partido de tenis.

“Y desde ahora, espero que la empieces a tratar un poco mejor”, le dijo a Lucía. “Porque es una parte importante de mi vida”.

Lucía rió. “Hoy está, mañana veremos…”

“Va a estar”, le dijo con seguridad. El resto de sus hermanas la miraba con atención. Flor no había pensado realmente en ello, pero el día estaba hermoso y ella se sentía tan pero tan feliz. A la mierda. “Va a estar”, repitió. “Va a estar porque estoy saliendo con ella”.

“Ohhhhh”, dijo Miranda, entre eufórica y sorprendida. Ella ya sabía, pero Flor pensó que tal vez le sorprendía que lo hubiera dicho ahí, en una de las aburridas reuniones de los miércoles. Carla abrió los ojos como platos. Virginia tenía la cara de alguien a quien le caen todas las fichas juntas, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, pero recién ahora lo entendiera. Le sonrió como Virginia siempre lo hacía.

Lucía la miraba incrédula. Ofendida, casi. “No te lo puedo creer. Yo te mando a espiarla, ¿y vos te acostás con la piba? ¿Acaso a ninguna ya le importa este negocio?”

Flor no pudo evitar reírse. Se sintió aliviada, aunque eso sonara extraño, con la respuesta de Lucía. Le había dicho lo que Lucía siempre le habría dicho. Le molestaba Jazmín por ser competencia. Y nada más.

“Bueno”, dijo Carla, mirando a Lucía, “si recuerdo bien, cuando empezaste a salir con Mariano, él trabajaba para…”

“No es lo mismo, boluda”, se defendió su hermana.

“Si que lo es. De hecho, es peor”, dijo Virginia, mientras Miranda se reía, muy divertida con toda la situación.

“Bueno, ya está, eso ya pasó”.

La charla, que empezó con acusaciones cruzadas, terminó en risas y con la exposición de varios trapitos al sol. Había sido fácil, al final, compartir su felicidad con sus hermanas. Su teléfono sonó y Flor se abstrajo de la charla, que ahora giraba en torno a Carla y unas medialunas y algo que Lucía le había pedido que no haga.

**¿Nos vemos esta noche? Tengo una sorpresa para vos.**

Flor sonrió. Muy, muy feliz.

**Sí, mi amor. No puedo esperar.**

 

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
